<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somewhere Between Hate &amp; Dislike by BrittleDame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043853">Somewhere Between Hate &amp; Dislike</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittleDame/pseuds/BrittleDame'>BrittleDame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shiratorizawa Thirst Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Edgeplay, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Possessive Sex, Reader just wants to ride pretty setter dick, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Shirabu has sadistic tendencies, Shirabu just wants reader to shut up, Spanking, Swearing, panty stealing, slight degradation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittleDame/pseuds/BrittleDame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A school project brings together two academic rivals, where their dislike for one another reaches a whole new level. You and Kenjirou constantly duke it out for the top grade, where it becomes an everyday occurrence to see the two scowling at and insulting one another. </p><p>The tension between you two finally reaches a boiling point one afternoon when an argument breaks out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shiratorizawa Thirst Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Butting Heads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m back with some Shirabu smut now because I also love this salty motherfucker. Once again, please enjoy some of the self-indulgent dirty shit my mind gives me at 1 am. We need more Shirabu content.</p><p>Edit: I noticed there was an incongruity with the end scene, so I fixed it up!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiratorizawa was a private school full to the brim of prestige and practically screams ‘money’. Inside of the sleek modern exterior, each extracurricular club ranging from calligraphy to kyūdō possessed state-of-the-art facilities. Basically, you name it and there was most likely already a club for it, with each one allocated a ridiculous amount of funding. It did help that a lot of old and new money sent their kids to the school, which unfortunately leads to uppity pricks with uptight attitudes flaunting their wealth at the drop of a hat festering the hallways.</p><p>One such uppity prick went by the name of Shirabu Kenjirou and he was the bane of your existence. He came from an affluent background, old money resulting from smart trades in property stock way back before the global telecommunications were even conceptualised. You could smell the money oozing from his pores in the form of some ridiculously over-priced Giorgio Armani cologne, topped off with his neatly pressed uniform and copper-toned hair perfectly sleek.</p><p>The part that pissed you off the most about the male, and has led to your open dislike for the asshole, was the fact that he got into Shiratorizawa solely by his phenomenal grades, never once relying on daddy’s money to get in, like most of your cohort. Meanwhile, you made every single second count when studying, not a moment wasted between school and sleep, just to hope to qualify for the academic scholarship. For a while your parents fretted that you were studying too much just to pass some school’s entrance exams, where their platitudes of ‘you’re already plenty intelligent enough, honey’ and ‘you could ace it this very moment’ weren’t enough to soothe your stressed mind.</p><p>Not even three months later, you sat the exam and low and behold, you did ace it, much to your amazement. It was a beautiful moment, witnessing your name on their admittance board not even a month later, tears of relief gathering in your eyes. The only thing that ruined your moment was the name that ranked just above yours, taking in first place: <em>Shirabu Kenjirou</em>. So, your well-known rivalry with the copper-tinged blonde asshole started one-sided and quickly evolved into something much greater than you could’ve ever imagined.</p><p>For both your first and second year, you shared the same class as Shirabu. It was to be expected since you were both in the same grade average bracket, but still a girl could dream, right? Much to your ever-growing annoyance you were placed in the same third year class as well. Evidently you were unable to escape his prickly attitude.</p><p>Every task, assignment and exam became a silent challenge between the two of you. Each and every time, you’d throw yourself into your studies just to wipe the smug look he gives you every time he pulls through with the top mark.</p><p>The worst part of all this was the fact that he consistently pulled high marks while balancing a sport on top of his studies. You’d have to give it to him, you honestly don’t know when he manages to fit in eating and sleeping in that hectic schedule of his.</p><p>Now to place two head-strong individuals together was just begging for trouble, especially when your little competition has reached infamy around the sprawling campus. Turn out trouble is exactly what your science teacher was looking for when she placed the two of you together for the physic unit’s partner research report about their topic of choice. You looked at her like she’d lost her goddamn mind, not sparing the equally shocked Shirabu a glance. You didn’t even bother to argue with her, knowing it would’ve ended up worse somehow if you did.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>.” You muttered, hoping four the next six weeks to pass quickly</p><p>As soon as the Ms. Nakamura dismissed the class, you marched over to his desk. Stopping directly in front of him, you perched your hands on your hips and gave him a disdainful look.</p><p>“Look, for the course of this project I am willing to be civil with you.” You place a genial hand over your chest to complete your saintly sacrifice. Looking up, Shirabu gives you a blank look, before returning to annotating his textbook with bright sticky notes.</p><p><em>‘What a fucking dick,’</em> You silently seethe.</p><p>“Whatever. Just pick a topic and I’ll start on it.” His monotone voice serves to piss you off more. You curl your hands into tight fists, resisting the glorious thought of punching his pretty face.</p><p>“Um, I think not. We’ll pick the topic out together and we’ll equally distribute the work. I don’t want to hear you bitching to your hot teammates that I’m slacking.”</p><p>Grabbing a vacant chair near his desk, you spin it around and sit on it backwards, ignoring his disgruntled look. Tapping on your phone, you open a new contact and start filling it out.</p><p>“What’s your number, dickhead?” Shirabu’s head shot up at the insult and you grin at him, shaking your phone in front of his face.</p><p>“None of your fucking business, <em>bitch</em>.” He bites out, forehead creasing as he glares at you, completing his signature expression.</p><p>“Well, asshole, if you somehow managed to forget already, let me remind you. We need to collaborate on this and to do that, we need a line of communication. Texting is the easiest option.” You reason. You weren’t fond of the idea of Shirabu having your number either, the ass will probably write it in the boy’s changeroom as retribution for some misdeed you’ve done.</p><p>Deliberating, Shirabu’s pen stops its furious scribbling. Heaving a great sigh, he concludes that unfortunately you were correct, but that didn’t mean he had to explicitly admit that.</p><p>Snatching your phone, he ignores your indignant shout as he taps out his phone number and tosses the phone back at you.</p><p>“Great, thanks for being a team player, sport.” You say, as you clean the screen off on the bottom of your uniform top.</p><p>As you get up and return the chair to its correct place, you trudge over to your desk whilst starting to conjuring up some topic ideas to suggest.</p><p>Peeking from under his uneven fringe, Shirabu watches your skirt sway as you walk. He loves it whenever you walk away from him, leaving him to both think in peace and admire the way your hypnotising hips move as you walk. The short purple plaid Shiratorizawa skirt left little to his imagination whenever you bent over, or a strong breeze came through. Shirabu briefly wondered how the hell you evaded the school’s disciplinary committee’s strict uniform coding monitors in the hallway because he’s sure that you’re breaking at least two of them on any given day.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The next day, you texted Shirabu the list of thesis concepts you wrote up. You were surprised when your phone vibrated in your hand, delivering his speedy reply.</p><p><strong>Shithead</strong>: Sure.</p><p>What the fuck were you meant to do with that dry ass reply?</p><p>Now angry that he wasn’t taking you seriously, you texted him back to pick a god damn topic before you went over to his practice and caused a scene. And just like that he stopped being obstinate and picked the one you were secretly hoping he would choose; it was the one focusing on Einstein’s thought experiments how his process was adapted into modern-day quantum research.</p><p>After a few back and forth texts by that afternoon you had both scheduled a few meetups over the next few weeks for the more challenging components, such as devising a solid thesis and finding some credible academic papers to back-up your statements.</p><p>A week later found you waiting in the library, going through your homework as you wait for Shirabu’s team practice to end, hoping to make good use of some of your free time.</p><p>By the time Shirabu swept into the room, you had already gotten a good head start in the assignment. Dressed in his neatly pressed uniform and not a hair out of place, you almost suspected that he made up the excuse of volleyball practice to get out of spending anymore time than necessary with you. The asshole breezes past you, not even offering an apology or reason as to why he was late, but you could at least deduct that practice was at fault – that is if he even went.</p><p>“Well since you decided to keep me waiting for –“ You glance down at your phone, “forty-five minutes, I already started it. I’ve written both the study’s aim and objective and began devising the outline for what needs to be addressed in the introduction.” You say shortly, not waiting for him to seat himself and set up before you push your laptop across the desk and into his personal space.</p><p>Shirabu rolls his eyes at your accusing tone and started to read what you’ve written up in the shared word document. Kenjirou was mildly impressed at how much you accomplished in such a short amount of time, but he tried not to show that outwardly though, afraid your already inflated ego would grow. Grunting in agreement, Shirabu slid the laptop back over to you.</p><p>“That’s fine. I’ll start pulling some sources for the statements you outlined and start writing them up. Why don’t you start researching any recent projects detailing new discoveries and start collecting data to include?”</p><p>That last part was less of a question and more of a demand, but his usual flat tone made it hard to distinguish between the two. The lack of inflection in his voice could just about put anyone to sleep, and after sitting here for almost an hour in the calming atmosphere of the library, you were ready to start dozing off.</p><p>A sharp kick to your shin ripped you out of your thoughts, causing to to yelp and rub at the sore spot. A quick look at Shirabu’s smug face illuminated by his screen was enough to rid the last of your daze, begrudgingly returning to your work.</p><p>Two hours had passed, filled by the tap-tapping abuse of your keyboards and the occasional groan released by you at another paywall obstructing an article containing some nice data.  Other than that, Shirabu was a quiet as a graveyard. You’d assume he had spontaneously passed away if not for the typing and blinking, the fucker didn’t even look like he was breathing.</p><p>What a completely boring guy with a nasty attitude. The most interesting thing about him was his unfortunate fringe, looking like he got mugged in an alleyway by a guy with no fine motor skills wielding a pair of scissors.</p><p>Plainly coloured hair, irises almost an identical shade of almost blonde but not quite there. He was of average stature, maybe a little below for the volleyball team. He was completely normal, nothing you would normally give a second glance while passing by, and yet…</p><p>You mentally shake away the unwanted thoughts conjured by the sight of his hands, or the slight flexing of his arm under the thin fabric of the uniform shirt.</p><p>Dirty little fantasies of Shirabu just snapping one day after one too many insults, throwing you over his lap and just going to town on your ass with the same hand that scored so many serving points for the elite team filled your head incessantly. The force would jostle you forward, tears in your eyes as you beg him – for what you don’t know, but you would beg and he’d wrap his strong hand around your throat, the threat of cutting off your blood flow to your brain was enough to stop your breathless begs.</p><p>Wrapped up in your raunchy thoughts, your typing ceases and your eyebrows furrow as you’re faced with the horrible realisation that you actually have feelings other than hate for the up-tight prick. The feelings were far from romantic, more likely resting somewhere between hate and dislike, but it was still the principle of the matter. Acknowledging those feelings alone felt like you ceded your part in a game that you two had unofficially started. </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>The next few weeks were going to be hell. You internally groaned at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>You had no idea just how right you were, as the next few Friday sessions were almost unbearable for you since that day. After that dreadful meet up, one could slice the tension that brewed between the two of you with their bare hand, even though it was solely emanating from you.</p><p>As most horrific diseases start, it was all innocuous at the beginning. The session all started the same: witty quips and digging barbs swapped at the beginning of your sessions before silently coming to the unanimous agreement to not speak another word to one another unless it was absolutely necessary. Even then, you could feel the migraine pulsating threateningly behind your eyes at how effortlessly hot he was. The headache was quite literally the physical manifestation of the vexation you felt towards the irritating copper-haired male.</p><p>It turned out that your exasperation was mutual, Kenjirou thought if he had to sit through another session with your loud breathing or deafening clacking of your keyboard, he was going to start ripping out hair. He was at his wit’s end and he had no reason as to why you set him off so easily. Not even the over-exuberant Goshiki could elicit such a nasty comment so quickly from him, even on his worst days.</p><p>The tension mounting between you two from previous sessions hung heavy in the air, but neither of you were willing to acknowledge the elephant stampeding through the small and rarely used study room.</p><p>The irritating sound of your long, trimmed nails typing, no more like smashing, on your keyboard cut through the tension. It was enough to put Kenjirou on edge faster than any other assignment meet up. He’s had a hell of a week and while he didn’t have grueling practice today, spending it alone with you was the cherry on top.</p><p>Usually the silent and calming ambiance of the library never failed to soothe him when he’s tense and anxious, but his irritation was hitting a whole new level he’s never experienced before.</p><p>“I swear if you keep smashing at your keyboard like that, I’ll rip them off and shove them up your ass.” He seethes, hands curling into fists where they rested on the table.</p><p>Looking up, you give him an incredulous look before opening your mouth. God what Shirabu wouldn’t give to get that stupid mouth of yours to not ever open again. He’d be saving the world from one less idiot spreading their stupidity.</p><p>“That’s kinky Shirabu. This is a library, keep it in your pants and save it for the bedroom.” You tease, fluttering your long eyelashes at him paired with a plastic grin.</p><p>At the murderous look his gives you, you throw back your head and laugh quietly. You weren’t willing to face the librarian’s wrath if you broke the rules, even if you were situated on the deserted top floor in a room furthest from her station at the entrance.</p><p>Conversation stalls from there on out, with only the clacking of your keyboard’s once again filling the air, although you do take greater care when typing now, not that the asshole thanked you for your consideration.</p><p>Kenjirou watches you from his periphery as you brush your glossy hair over you your shoulder, ponytail bouncing with added weight. That stupid ass hair style that made Kenjirou want to reach over and <em>yank</em> –</p><p>“I know you lost a couple of brain cells playing volleyball but come on, are you really that slow?” You raised your eyebrow at him, glancing at the unfinished excel charts Kenjirou had elected to do.</p><p>Giving you an unimpressed look, he chooses not to bite, thinking he’s already wasted enough time acknowledging your existence. Kenjirou hadn’t even noticed you talking to him, he was just that used to tuning you out and hearing your annoying voice as background noise.</p><p>“Can you add a trendline to the data, so that the upward trend we mention in the discussion is clearly evident in the chart?” You carefully enunciate each word to him.</p><p>Your demeaning tone and slow talking really pissed Shirabu off this time, he clenches his jaw and expels an exasperated breath through his nose.</p><p>“I’d appreciate it if you don't address me like that ever again. A trendline on the data we collected is pointless, just a pretty line. If we generated the data ourselves, then maybe, but the studies these numbers are sourced off of don’t even have trendlines.” His reasoning is rock-solid, but he was a prick about it, so you rolled your eyes and moved on to the next section of the paper that needed sorting.</p><p>“Fine, I acquiesce. A trendline here would be rather inappropriate.” He scoffs at your formal language. This was coming from the same girl that he heard on many occasions say obscenities so vulgar it’d make a seasoned soldier blush.</p><p>Tense silence fills the void between you both. You brushed of the strange sensation of being on edge. It is true that Shirabu seems even more pissy than usual, but you’ve been dealing with his shit for weeks now, you could put up with two more sessions with the unbearable prick. Hopefully.</p><p>Focusing back on the shared document open before you, you stare blankly as you try to decipher his nonsense tables. Concerned, you quickly scroll through the rest of the discussion he had begrudgingly volunteered to complete. To your absolute horror, you noticed that your format of your portion of the discussion was utterly incongruous with his formatting.</p><p>Well shit.</p><p>While grammar mistakes and sentence structure could be tweaked and fixed within a day’s work, it would take you both at least a good day's to make the report’s content flow freely and have a singular format. Thankfully, you guys have the time to fix up his – and <em>maybe</em> some of your – mistakes.</p><p>“Could you not?” You say shortly, tacking on a sharp glare aimed at the bane of your existence.</p><p>“Could I not what? Use your big girl words.” He bites back, not even trying to hide his annoyance with you anymore.</p><p>“Could you please stop fucking up our assignment. I don’t know about you, daddy’s money, but I’d really like to get full marks for this.” You shoot back, angry that he had the gall to be annoyed at you when <em>he</em> was the one fucking up the format of the assignment.</p><p>“What the fuck are you talking about? I’m doing everything that we outlined in our past sessions.” Kenjirou fumed. He swears to <em>fucking god</em>, if he has to argue with you over the (lack of) importance of a trend line for this data set <em>again</em> he’s going to scream.</p><p>Crossing your arms over your chest, you miss the way his eyes quickly flit down. Kenjirou hates himself for the way his dick twitched at the sight of you inadvertently pressing your breasts together. Licking his lips, he allows you to stew over his words and watches as you reluctantly accept his logic.</p><p>It was true, you guys didn’t really decide on a true format in the initial planning phases, it seemed like a far-off issue to worry about at that moment. Well the future is now and that issue was just going to compound by the day if it didn’t get sorted out soon. It didn’t help that you hated editing papers with a passion.</p><p>At your silence, he rolled his eyes so hard you were scared they may get stuck – although he deserves at least that much for all the shit he’s given you over the past three years. He turned back to his work and went back to ignoring you.</p><p>Oh well, two can play at that game. You didn’t want, nor need, to talk to the prick anyway.</p><p>Shifting your restless legs under the table, you accidentally kick Shirabu in the shin, earning you a dirty look. Enjoying the ugly look of his face, you give him a sickly-sweet smile.</p><p>“Oops, my bad, Shirabu. I’ll sure to be more cautious next time!” Topping off your act with some obnoxious batting of your eyelashes.</p><p>“Do it again and I’ll wipe that look off your face real fast.” He sneered back at you.</p><p>Ignoring all common sense, you played with the idea of what exactly he meant by his threat. Most likely nothing sexual and most definitely involving a punch. But that doesn’t stop you from briefly entertaining a short sexual fantasy involving the two of you fucking in his chair.</p><p>Damn, these thoughts have been getting more frequent and out-of-hand recently. If they became anymore of an issue, you may just have to see the on-campus therapist about your obvious undiagnosed nymphomania.</p><p>True to your nature, you decide to grab the metaphorical bull by the horn to see how hard he bucks. Adjusting your posture again, you lean your elbows on the table as you uncross your legs and again hit his leg stretched out under the table.</p><p>You could practically hear Shirabu’s restraint snap, a dark expression taking over his face. He jerks up and out of his chair and proceeds stalks towards you, a dangerous glint in his ochre eyes.</p><p><em>‘Oh shit, I might have actually overdone it this time. He’s going to fucking kill me.’</em> You were frozen in place, not even breathing as he towers over your seated form. You mentally said your goodbye’s to family and friends. They wouldn’t be shocked to find out that you met your end due to pure pettiness.</p><p>You were expecting at least a slap, maybe even a gut punch, so when he grabbed your arms and hoisted you onto your feet, you assumed the absolute worst. Unexpectedly, he backed your body against the table, his hips pinning yours against the hard edge, making it dig harshly into your back.</p><p>You gasp as a calloused hand grabs the back of your exposed neck, the other moving to your waist. He pulls himself incredibly close to you. You're sure there isn’t an atom of space left between the two of you now, feeling every inch of his body pressed up against yours.</p><p>He bends down and breathes softly into your ear words that set off a blaze within you.</p><p>“I warned you not to try me today and yet you kept on pushing me.” His low tone sent shivers down your spine.</p><p>Hands flat on the table, you shove yourself up against his hard chest even more, meeting his dark expression head-on.</p><p>“I figured you were all bark and no bite, so what’s the harm?” Ignoring the sharp edge of his previous words, you kept making digs at him. You already made peace with the fact that you may die at the hands of the unfairly attractive man before you.</p><p>Snapping, Shirabu grabs you by your tie, pulling you upwards and meeting your lips in a fierce kiss. It honestly was more teeth than lips, but you’d take whatever he would give you. Lust quickly replaced shock as you reciprocated the kiss, giving back as much as he gave you.</p><p>Never one to be one-upped, you both furiously made out against the table. Eventually you reluctantly conceded to him, pulling away gasping for breath to fill your aching lungs. While he didn't look as effected as you, he still panted as he caught his breath.</p><p>Lips kiss-swollen from the hard kiss he gave you, he gulped at the mussed up look of your uniform from the short make-out session. The sight alone was enough to spur him back into action. You met his lips half-way, hands flying up to bury themselves into surprisingly soft hair.</p><p>The kiss was more than just that, it was a battle of wills. It was another challenge set before you both, another one added to the extensive list of trials. It tested who had the guts to resolve the unresolved sexual tension building between you both.</p><p>Fingers digging into your soft flesh, he easily hoisted you up onto the table, slotting himself between the space made between your open legs. The kiss picks up intensity as he throws in a few nips at your bottom lip, while you lightly bite at his tongue invading your mouth.</p><p>You gasp at a particularly harsh bite at your bottom lip, drawing back to give the self-satisified male a scowl.</p><p>“Oh? Is this the reason why you’ve always been so short with me. It’s cute that you don’t know how to act around your crush.” Your teasing words make the male between your legs tense up.</p><p>“I’d rather bite off my own tongue than date you, bitch.” He goes to kiss you again. It was the only thing that got you to shut up, which he very enjoyed.</p><p>“Who said anything about dating, dearest? My, my, so you have been thinking of me.” You laughed and gave him a belittling look.</p><p>“The only thoughts I’ve had about you involve either shutting you up or fucking you senseless, so make of that what you will.” He grits out between clenched teeth, not willing to give you that inch he threw out to you like a lifeline.</p><p>If he was going to go through with this, he at least wanted you to know exactly what he wanted to get out of it. Nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>You consider him under hooded eyelids, gaze sweeping up and down his clothed torso. Well at least he wanted the same thing that’s been haunting your waking thoughts for the past month. You weren’t going to look this gift horse in the mouth that's for sure.</p><p>“Sure, I mean you could try, but I doubt that you could even a moan out of me.” You said languidly, setting up another challenge. Now all he had to do was pick up the gauntlet.</p><p>Words igniting a fire within him, his lips tipped into a lopsided smirk. You had no idea what you just started and he was more than happy to show you the consequences of your bold actions.</p><p>“Oh, I assure you, I’m not going to stop until I hear you screaming.”</p><p>The room you occupied was situated on the top floor, at the end of a long corridor of empty study rooms exactly like this one. It was highly unlikely that the elderly librarian at the entrance would hear what was about to go down. It was also unlikely any snooping students would come across your study room on the neglected floor.</p><p>You fully expected him to pull you into another bruising kiss before fucking you but it seemed that the stupidly hot bastard was just full of surprises today. Instead, he pulled you off the table and turned you to face the chair he had previously occupied. With the hand placed at the nape of your neck, the other moving to your opposite side of your waist, he pushed you down to lie against the cold tabletop. Though definitely not for your benefit, he pushed aside any stray bits of paper out of your way to prevent them from creasing.</p><p>You gasp as the pressure he applies onto you forces the breath out of your lungs, pressing you hard against the unforgiving surface. Hands scrabbling for a purchase to help you establish a counter force to push up against him, he bends down and breathes softly into your ear.</p><p>“Look at you so pliant for me, I could get used to this.” His smug tone made your blood boil. That bastard was going to milk this situation for all it has and you have no ground to stand on to refute him when you were planning on doing the exact same.</p><p>“You know, your nasty attitude destroys that pretty boy stereotype you have going on.” You retort. You weren’t going to take his bullshit laying down – metaphorically speaking.</p><p>Fed up with you running your mouth, always talking but never saying anything of substance, he hastily loosens his tie. Without warning, he shoves a bundle of fabric into your mouth, quickly moving his fingers away from teeth that would gladly bite down onto his precious setting tools.</p><p>Trying to voice your anger, you squirm in his grasp with muffled nonsensical words leaving your mouth.</p><p>Kenjirou marvels at the sight of your stuffed mouth, words finally muted and wide eyes that were angry at his action. If he knew this is all he had to do to get you to shut up for more than two seconds then he’d gladly do it again.</p><p>Kenjirou couldn’t help but wonder if your cheeks would also look like that if he’s shoved his dick between your plush pink lips but he saves that thought for another day. After all, he had at least half a year left to put up with your bullshit.</p><p>Pressing his hips against your ass, he revels at the feeling of finally having you under him, squirming and all. Deciding not to draw this out anymore than he already has, he smoothly grinds his slowly growing erection into the cleft of your ass obscured by ugly purple plaid.</p><p>Unsatisfied with the lack of friction, he flips up your skirt to reveal lacy panties. He thought it was a bit risqué to wear them at school but who was he to complain about the lovely gift.</p><p>You gave a muffled shout when he snapped against the waist band against your hip. Tempted, you considered trying to kick him in the shin again somehow in your position. The thought dissolved into nothing as he lightly smacks your ass, causing you to jolt forward more in surprise than in pain.</p><p>With the absence of any complaints or irritating whinging, Kenjirou weighed the plump flesh in his hand, grinning to himself when he hears you moan at his curious squeezing. He wondered what other delicious noises you’ll make under him.</p><p>Well there was only way to find out.</p><p>Winding his hand back, his hand came down with a loud ringing smack, hard enough to leave his hand pleasantly tingling. The pink imprint of his hand on your ass was going to be burned into his mind for a long time, a wave a heat rolling through him and coalescing in his groin.</p><p>Again, you jolt forward at the impact, nails scratching at the acrylic lacquer of the tabletop, unable to find purchase. While you could feel the poor skin pulse dully with pain, pure arousal flashed hot and bright within you. If you had ever thought spanking would be something you were into, you’re pretty sure Shirabu was one of the worst people to discover along with, always the one to abuse any situation.</p><p>The next time his hand came down on your ass, you mistakenly tensed, causing the pain to shoot through you ten-fold. You wince at the sensation of him hitting the exact same spot over and over again. You were sure the spot would be rouge red by this point, but the pain didn’t take away from the pleasure you derived from his rough treatment.</p><p>Mixing things up, Kenjirou bites his lip as he aims a smack right at the apex of your thighs, close enough to your core that the vibrations of the hit ripped a lewd moan from your lips, much louder than the rest. Blood rushing down to his already engorged cock at your noises, he knows that he could easily get addicted to your bent form. You enjoying the spanking was just a fun bonus for him.</p><p>“I should’ve guessed you were into spanking. It fits the ‘good school girl’ façade you’ve got going on,” Shirabu hums, throwing the words back into your face. Leaning down, he breathes into your ear, “I could really get used to you like this beneath me. I have such big plans for you.”</p><p>Shivering at his low tone, your mind whirled chaotically with half-baked ideas of what exactly he had in plan for you. Honestly, as long as it ended up with his dick inside of you, you don’t care about the rest. You were always opposed to the saying ‘It’s not the destination, it’s all about the journey.’ And this situation was no different to you.</p><p>Kenjirou slides your panties over your ass and down your legs, half tempted to chuck them across the room just to see you panicking over locating them after this. <em>On second thought</em>… He shoves the offending piece of lace into his back pocket, as a present for himself putting up with you.</p><p>His hands bracket you bottoms of your ass and smooths his thumbs over the soft pink flesh. Kenjirou watching them slightly jiggle in the palms of his hand, admiring the rosy tinge he painted them. Kenjirou firmly decided that the flesh looked much prettier painted pink by the very hand that slammed balls over the side of the net with shocking force.</p><p>Fingers gliding over the cheeks and trailing downward, he makes contact with your wet lips. Mildly surprised, he runs a slender finer between them, gathering your juices.</p><p>“Look at how wet you are for me. I bet I won't even have to prep you, your greedy hole will probably just suck me in.” He states, rubbing his finger slowly -<em>torturously -</em> over the entrance of your hole.</p><p>You whine through your makeshift gag and buck your hips against his fingertips, hoping for them to dip in deeper. The pad of his crooked index finger dipped shallowly into you a few times from your efforts. Kenjirou was greatly amused at your efforts, deciding to hold his fingers in place for you to try and fail to fuck into yourself.</p><p>“Look at how desperate you are, it’s honestly pathetic. I expected so much more from you.” He tutted.</p><p>The flash of anger fizzled and died before it took root, much too distracted by him inserting his entire index finger in without warning. While you had explored yourself on more than a few occasions, mapping out sensitive flesh with your fingers, the feeling of his much longer and slightly thicker finger inside of you was incredible.</p><p>You whimper at the slick feeling of him moving his finger in and out of you, occasionally curling against the spongy tissue, seeking for the bundle of nerves that will make you scream. Slotting in another finger and him twisting them simultaneously had you panting and clenching your eyes at the full feeling from just the two.</p><p>Feeling your walls tighten and quiver around his finger as he crooked them a few times, he doubled down to find your erogenous zone before he fucks you. It only took another finger and few moments of scissoring them deep inside of you, indicated by your abrupt gasping jerk.</p><p>Licking his lips, he rubs his fingers harshly against the soft area, committing to memory the muffled breathy moans and whimpers that dropped from your panting mouth. Dick twitching, hard and painful within his tight slacks draws him out of his mind. He withdraws his saturated fingers from your sopping hole, briefly abandoning the sensitive spot for now.</p><p>Slumping, you simultaneously miss and despise his fingers fucking into you, hating that he found your G-spot quicker than you’d anticipated. The prick was too smart for his own good, the asshole probably knew more about female anatomy and orgasms than you did with biology being his best class.</p><p>The rustle of his pants being undone pulls you back to reality. <em>Oh god this is really happening</em>. Your breath picks up, anticipating the next move the bitter setter will make next.</p><p>The sensation of something long, hot and rigid, his dick you assumed, rests between your still stinging cheeks. His fingers dip back between your lips and gather more liquid arousal. Kenjirou ignores your groan at the odd feeling, preoccupied with smearing your slick over his dick, taking his sweet time.</p><p>One hand on his cock, guiding the tip to sit at your entrance, with the other placed for support on your hip. Tense, you waited for him to just slam on in, not anticipating him to draw out the moment. You hated the way that you squirmed at the thought of his dick being so close but so far away from where you wanted it most.</p><p>“You better hold onto the desk. Once I start, I’m not going to stop until I hear you screaming.” He said, smug tone and all ringing loud and clear.</p><p>You huff indignantly at his statement, as if to say: <em>‘Sure, whatever you say, asshole.’</em></p><p>Rolling his eyes, he tightens his grip as he starts to insert himself inside of you. Obviously taking pity on you, he graciously chooses to glide in at a decent pace. The breath was punched out of your lungs as he completely sheathed himself inside you, hot and throbbing. You try not to violently shiver around him because you couldn’t bare the thought of inflating his already unhealthily enlarged ego.</p><p>Dropping the niceties, as if there were any with Shirabu involved, he slid out not a moment later and slammed back on in, loving the sound of his skin smacking against yours. Sloppy sounds of your fucking fill the air and frankly you’d be pretty grossed right now if your brain didn’t reside in your pussy that very moment.</p><p>Fucking you from behind, Kenjirou grabs a fistful of shiny hair and harshly rips back your head, hot breath cascading over perspiring skin.</p><p>“You take me so well, like you were made for me. Maybe I should fuck this hole of yours again sometime.”</p><p>In retribution, you clench down as hard as feasibly possible, hoping to knock him off of that high horse of his. The grunt that rings in your ears pacifies your ire, but the unexpected resistance doesn't stop him from trying to fuck up into you even harder.</p><p>Pardoning his attitude, you loosen up for him, more so for your own pleasure than his. He doesn’t hesitate to pick up his unforgiving pace, pumping in and out of you like a sex-crazed mad-man. Eyes rolling into your head, you felt the tip of his thick dick kiss the entrance of your cervix, which paired fantastically with the friction his thick cock made against your quivering walls.</p><p>Moaning around the tie as he furiously fucks you from behind, you can feel the piece of fabric become saturated with your drool. He seemed to appreciate the sounds you made, hands tightening around your hips and starts to seek out the highly sensitive spot hidden somewhere inside of you.</p><p>Every time he slid out, he’d readjust his angle with only the tip still in before slamming back on into, waiting for the moment he found his target. The pain of the table cutting into your stomach is buried underneath the pleasure Kenjirou relentlessly delivered to you.</p><p>An idea flashed in Kenjirou’s mind, a cruel one, but not too cruel as revenge for all the shit you’ve put him through. Unknowing of the feral grin on his face, you continued to moan as his dick fills you so perfectly, suddenly jolting when you feel his warm lips against your throat. You let out a squeal and clenched down hard around his length when you feel his teeth bury into the soft skin. Manicured nails scratching small divots into the desk as he sucks the bruise deep into your skin.</p><p>You grit your teeth when you feel him release your skin, the spot already feeling sore at the rough treatment. You could tell from the position that it was too high for the uniform’s collar to hide and wearing a scarf in this summer weather was way too suspicious. That motherfucker probably planned that; you silently fume as he smirks against your perspiring flesh.</p><p>The worst part though was when all conspiring thoughts of retribution were wiped clean from you mind as your entire nervous system is struck by lightning. You cry out loudly at the sensation, to which Kenjirou huffed under his breath, muttering out a quiet <em>‘Thank fuck’</em> that went unacknowledged by you as you tried to recuperate from him hitting your G-spot with the force of a tank.</p><p>Kenjirou greedily ate up each cry leaving your lips as he continued to hit the sensitive nerves with deadly precision. The sight of you writhing underneath him was enough payment for the annoyance he’d suffered through at your hands the past month. But it was the feel of your walls clutching at him tightly and your delicious moans that was the true reward for all his patience.</p><p>The wet squelching noises of your furious fucking was enough to make you blush, which was hilarious thinking about it. Not even four weeks ago you were ready to jump the table and non-sexually choke him out with your tie – and now he was railing you with his tie as a makeshift gag.</p><p>Ah, fate truly was a bitch.</p><p>Thrusts becoming frantic, you knew that Kenjirou was nearing his end and you would swear bloody vengeance if he finished and left you high and dry. It turns that promise would be for naught. Shirabu reaches around you with his still slick covered fingers and rubs furiously at your clit, giving it a few good squeezes, rightfully assuming you loved the rough treatment. And that you did, you bucked wildly in his grasp, moans hitting a whole new pitch as you unravel quickly under his dual ministrations.</p><p>The arousal that had been sitting hot inside of you, seemed to snap and unleashed upon you an orgasm that had stars sear into your eyelids, eyes clenched tightly as the sensation threatened to drown you in it. What felt like pure electricity coursed through your veins, feeling as if Shirabu’s dick had just sent you to a new dimension, brain liquefying inside of your skull.</p><p>Behind you, Kenjirou seizes up as he feels you tighten up considerably around him, delivering him to his peak as well. His pace slows as his hips stutter, unleashing his load within you. Even completely incoherent, you shivered at the feeling of him feeling at you, not able to muster up and ounce of disgust at the feeling. That should’ve been the moment that you knew that you were truly fucked; you were completely wrapped around Shirabu’s long pretty fingers.</p><p>Limbs trembling with the aftershocks of your orgasm, you laid there limply as he pulled out. You felt a bead of sweat drop down your brow as you weakly collect yourself together, drawing yourself up on shaky arms. The sensation of thick globules of Shirabu’s cum slipping out of you was enough of a distraction to brush of the intense stare Shirabu aimed at your leaking hole.</p><p>Leaning back, Kenjirou fights down the flush on his cheeks from watching his cum slowly dripping out of you, feeling hot under the collar from both the sight and  from the mind-blowing orgasm. Shuffling back, he cleans himself off with a clean tissue in his shirt pocket before tucking himself back into his boxer briefs and pulling up his pants.</p><p>Slumped against the table, you felt like a wreck, both inside and out. Dick rearranging your insides aside, you were happy that Shirabu deigned for you to orgasm instead of leaving you a begging mess, which was a very likely move for the bastard.</p><p>Your jaw felt sore from how full your mouth was with his tie crammed in. Pulling out the wet article, you tossed it onto the table in his general direction. Kenjirou looks at the crumpled fabric with disgust. Weirdly, he doesn't complain as he gathers some tissues from his bag to wrap the article in until he can get it cleaned.</p><p>Choosing not to question his sudden pacified attitude towards you, you pushed yourself up on weak arms. Kenjirou laughs at your struggle, not at all intimidated by your nasty glare.</p><p>“Asshole.” You mumble under your breath.</p><p>You make quick work of cleaning yourself up too, feeling weirdly exposed bent over and naked from the waist down whilst a fully clothed Shirabu almost looked bored, acting as if he didn’t just fuck your brains out.</p><p>Your skirt slides back into place as you stand upright, shortly followed by more of his load trickling out of you. Pinned underneath his burning stare, you refused to give him an inch and fought back the tremble that threatened to overtake your body at the odd sensation.</p><p>“Alright, now sit down. Let’s finish this project before I leave and you have to finish fixing up the format by yourself.”</p><p>You blink at him. “Really?”</p><p>It seems the bastard wouldn’t even let you properly clean up first before diving back into the assignment.</p><p>“Really. Now get your lazy ass up, you’re creasing our data sets.”</p><p>Not willing to reveal how flustered you were, you downplay your disgust at the feeling his cum drying on your thighs and stiffly walk over to your chair, trying to spy your panties somewhere on the ground, but ultimately found nothing. You could have sworn that Shirabu smirked at your searching looks, but a second glance showed you his normal bored expression.</p><p>Sticking your nose up in the air, you start discussing your plan on how to fix the minor issue of formatting. Shirabu gave lackluster nods at your prodding, clearly wanting nothing more than to leave. You did your best to push through the sensation of the sticky mess drying between your legs, internally fretting as to where your panties may lie. You're pretty sure that you'd perish on the spot if a staff member found them.</p><p>Thankfully, it took only half an hour before Shirabu beat a hasty retreat, quickly placing all his stuff neatly into his bag and intent on walking out of the room without another word. The fucker wasn’t even going to say goodbye to you.</p><p>Shifting in your seat, you start packing up. Eyes wildly darting around, you didn’t notice him pausing in the open doorway.</p><p>Glancing over his shoulder, shooting you a dastardly smirk, Kenjirou savours your infuriated expression before turning away and walking off. Slightly confused, you squint as you try to make out an odd-looking lump in his back pocket. At the sight of familiar lace peeking out of his slacks, your eyes widen in shock and indignant rage.</p><p>“That bastard.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Driving Each Other Up The Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Contrary to what you both believed, the tryst in the study room only served to intensify the tense air between you two. Not wanting to acknowledge how he’s been on your mind since, you shut him out completely. Unknowing to you, Shirabu is plagued with the same thoughts. Tension boils over once again as you find yourself left alone with him in the gym.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m back with more! Please enjoy some confused and angry reader and a very frustrated Shirabu. I also realised that the tie magically disappeared from last chapter, so I fixed it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that the last few weeks since handing in the assignment have been tense was an understatement. Ever since the incident in the study room, your head has been in utter disarray.</p><p>There were many things on the burning pile of your mind that added to your mounting vexation. The first one being that you gave into him, and no matter how pleasurable that was, it was a major blow to your pride. Since that library session, Shirabu acted as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. Hell, if you weren’t for the bruises painted on your hips, you might’ve convinced yourself it was a <em>very</em> vivid sex dream about your rival.</p><p>Unlike Shirabu’s heated anger, yours was more of the frosty kind. Cold shoulders punctuated with icy looks. The two of you were opposites in every sense of the term and yet he haunted you like an embarrassing childhood memory that refuses to let you sleep.</p><p>You let your hand slip out from where it was supporting your cheek and let your head ‘<em>thunk’</em> against the table. Concerned, Natsuki pauses from her bento and gives you an assessing look.</p><p>“Alright, you’ve been acting weird for a while now. Are you alright?” Natsuki narrow her eyes at you, a silent warning that you wouldn't get away with lying.</p><p>Asides from her expression, you could hear concern ring loud and clear in her voice. Natsuki was a dear friend but she was also as stubborn as a bull if she wanted something, just like you. Now that you think of it, maybe that was why you two got along so well.</p><p>Knowing that you weren’t going to be able to evade the question, you give her a plausible excuse.</p><p>“University entrance exams are getting closer and I feel like I’m hitting a wall when I try to study.”</p><p>It was partially true. Albeit the reason you were hitting a wall was mostly because you can’t go more than an hour sitting there without your thoughts drifting to Shirabu’s hands on your hips, thrusting inside of you with vitriolic comments on the tip of his tongue. But Natsuki didn’t need to know all of that.</p><p>Accepting the lame excuse, Natsuki nods her head in empathy.</p><p>“I feel you there,” she frowns, “with my council duties on top of everything, I feel like I’m doing work but getting nowhere with it. They have me running around every afternoon trying to get forms signed. By the time I’m done I don’t want to study.”</p><p>You quietly hum at her tribulations. Annoyed at your uncharacteristic brooding demeanour recently, Natsuki sharply prods your cheek with her chopstick. You bat her hand away and turn to weakly glare up at her.</p><p>In your periphery, a flash of copper-toned hair catches your attention. Peering at the boy that’s been distracting you from the corner of your eyes, you could see him sitting like a statue among the lively chatter of his table. For some reason, the mere sight of his blank face and stupidly straight fringe elicited anger inside of you.</p><p>If it wasn’t clear before, that reaction to his existence was enough to rule out the possibility of you falling for him. This fills you with relief. You had suspected the possibility when you caught yourself thinking about him on a daily basis, but the thought terrified you.</p><p>“Hey, are you even listening to me?” Natsuki pouts at you, hand poised to jab you in the cheek with her chopstick again.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Is that a yes to delivering the form or for listening?”</p><p>“Both,” you absent-mindedly answer, eyeing off your unfinished bento, knowing you weren't in the mood to finish it.</p><p>“Thanks for doing this favour for me.” Natsuki sounded genuinely glad as she riffles through her binder she refuses to leave in her desk.</p><p>With a small <em>‘aha’</em>, she pulls out a sheath of paper and holds it out to you. Sitting up from your slouched position, you gingerly take the paperwork. You wonder what you might’ve signed yourself up for when you see how much writing is crammed onto the first page.</p><p>“What is this?” You ask.</p><p>“I knew you weren’t listening.” Natsuki says, a knowing glint in her eyes. “I told you that I need to get the volleyball’s club captain to submit their plan for the new people filling the team roles and other admin stuff like that.”</p><p>At the casual mention of the volleyball’s captain, dread gripped your heart.</p><p>“The volleyball captain?” You parrot back weakly.</p><p>“Yeah,” she gives you an odd look, “you know, Shirabu. The guy who you claim to hate. Surely you knew he was captain.”</p><p>Oh, you knew all too well that he was the damn captain. Being the overachieving bastard that he was, as if acing high school and aiming for medical school was enough, the dick had to add in being captain to a national-placing sports team as well.</p><p>Petulantly looking away to not meet Natsuki’s unimpressed look, your eyes incidentally met golden ones. The eye contact probably lasted all of a millisecond, but it was the most you two shared over the past few weeks. With you avoiding looking at Shirabu at every possible opportunity and Shirabu himself making no attempt to address the elephant in the room, you both let the elephant waste away and dye under the lack of attention.</p><p>Breaking the eye contact, you turn your attention back to the brunette in front of you. “Why am I doing this for you?”</p><p>“Because you’re a good friend?” She bats her eyelashes at you.</p><p>You give her a flat look, not believing her for a second.</p><p>“Come on,” she whines, “you know those volleyball guys scare me. They’re way too tall.”</p><p>“They shouldn’t. They’re a bunch a meat-heads.” You don’t mention the fact that their captain is below the national height average, which you find quite hilarious for a sport that’s all about height and strength.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“Whatever, I’ve got the papers now, so it’s already settled. Don’t say that I’m not a good friend.”</p><p>Natsuki gives you a wide smile that makes you pause.</p><p>“Maybe while you’re at it, you can sort out whatever happened between the two of you since working on that science project.”</p><p>Your skin breaks out in goose bumps at the innocent words paired with a meaningful undertone. </p><p>It was then that you swore to never underestimate the power of Natsuki’s perception.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to interrupt practice and bring unnecessary attention to yourself, you decided it was best to wait until practice finished. Remembering the time practice should be ending from your previous sessions with Shirabu, you holed yourself up in the dorms during the meantime, trying your hardest to work through some practice exam questions to no avail. Your traitorous thoughts kept drifting to the copper-haired setter roughly handling you.</p><p>Phantom touches ghosted along the same places Shirabu had graced upon not that long ago. Unthinkingly, your thighs press together as the memory of him ruthlessly fucking into you plays in your mind for the umpteenth time this week alone.</p><p>Frustrated with your horny mind, you slap your cheeks. The sting drives away the faint tendrils of arousal and brings back clarity. God, now was not the time to be getting all hot and bothered over something he probably hasn’t thought twice about. You valued yourself more than to ruminate over something so basal.</p><p>Looking at the time, it signals that you should head off if you want to get the forms signed tonight as per Natsuki's explicit orders. Snatching the forms off the corner of your desk, you set off to the gym with a stone sitting heavy in your stomach.</p><p>Thankfully, it was warm enough to not wear a jacket. The heat teases the stress from your tense shoulders. The walk was calming, the scent of blooming sakura and freshly cut grass further soothing your frayed nerves.</p><p>You weren’t nervous per say, more anxious at finding out how your body may react to being in such close proximity to him again. Since that night, purposeful or not, you both struggled to find an appropriate time to meet up and decided that it was best to do it all online since the majority of it was completed.</p><p>The sounds of shoes squeaking over varnished wood along with the low murmur of male voices met your ears as you slide your shoes into a cubby and slipped on indoor shoes. You’ve only been in gym one three times before and that was for the opening ceremonies. The sight of high beam ceilings and sleek modern interior still astounded you.</p><p>The boys running around had mops in hand, whilst others climbed to dismantle nets, but most of them were missing. Looking around for a head of copper-hair, you hoped that Shirabu hadn’t left early like most captains would. However, your mission was interrupted as your sight was filled with black hair and glittering dark eyes peering at you.</p><p>“Hi, can I help you?”</p><p>“Yes. Is Shirabu still here?” You answer, taking note of how tall the boy is. His face doesn’t seem familiar and you’d definitely remember meeting someone with a bowl-cut. He must be in a year below you, you reason.</p><p>“Ah,” the boy’s eyes flit over to the right, “he’s over there.”</p><p>Following his line of sight, you found Shirabu standing with his arms crossed next to an open door talking to a ginger-haired guy that you’ve definitely seen in your class before.</p><p>“Thanks.” You nod to the younger who smiles to you and continues whatever chose he was assigned.</p><p>Walking over to the pair, you catch his eye without even trying. Shirabu’s expression changes minutely, a subtle twitch of the mouth that has you contemplating homicide. You were over-reacting, surely. Still, you hoped that maybe he could fake being pleasant for as long as it takes to fill the forms out.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt –“</p><p>“No, you’re not.” Shirabu interrupts. Well there goes the fantasy of him being pleasant for one minute. Even his tall friend gives him a look for cutting you off.</p><p>“You’re right. I’m not,” You concede. Placing a hand on your hip, you hold the papers out to him.</p><p>Shirabu blankly stares at you instead of taking them, which added to your mounting annoyance. Fine. If he wanted to play the petty game, so would you.</p><p>“These are forms for the retiring captain of the volleyball club to fill out. Unfortunately it turned out to be you.” You say with a plastic smile. “The team must be really sad to see their <em>esteemed</em> captain leave, huh?”</p><p>Shirabu’s jaw clenched at your poorly concealed insults, not even bothering to dress them up like you preferred to do. Expecting him to rise to the bait, you waited for the onslaught of offense he’ll spew in response.</p><p>“I’m busy right now. You can wait until I’m done.”</p><p>He brushes you off, turning and walking away from you. His friend gives you an apologetic look, knowing how shitty his friend’s personality is.</p><p>Your eye twitches with restrained violence as you watched him saunter away. With clenched hands you wait by the storage room’s doorway. You dismiss the few pitying glances from the few people walking past you to put the cleaning equipment away. </p><p>You busy yourself with your phone as Shirabu continues to waste your precious time that you could be using to catch up on some much needed studying that he was unknowingly depriving you of recently.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kenjirou had not expected you to turn up tonight, catching him by surprise. When he noticed you, an inexplicable feeling rushed over him. He tried to keep his face neutral as you drew closer but the moment you opened your mouth he couldn’t help himself.</p><p>That temporary high of riling you up and then giving you the cold shoulder was incredible. After the weeks of your frigid treatment and the plain disregard for his existence you subjected him to, it was the least he could repay you with. The worst part of it all was that he couldn’t even ask about your sudden change of attitude, as you would try your hardest to avoid being in a room alone with him.</p><p>All he did know was that he weirdly missed the fiery attitude you possessed. It frustrated him to no end that as soon as the assignment was completed, you had done your hardest to ghost him. As much as one could when you shared the same classroom for near seven hours of the day.</p><p>Your suddenly frigid attitude didn’t stop you staring, though. Kenjirou had caught you a few times looking in his direction with an indescribable expression. From your distant expression, he couldn’t tell if you either wanted to stab him or re-enact that last study session.</p><p>Regardless, the entire affair has him on edge. He thought that fucking you would vent all those conflicting emotions and give him peace. Instead he feels more restless now than ever.</p><p>And to his dismay, this did not go unnoticed by Taichi.</p><p>“Is there a reason why you’re being more of a prick to her than usual?”</p><p>Kenjirou ignored the question in favour for checking out the gym. The first and second years were generally tasked to do clean-up and they did so with vigour, feeling privileged to work in an old war-horse team with a vendetta.</p><p>“Man, I never took you to be the ‘boy pulls girl's pigtails because he likes her’ stereotype when getting a girl's attention.” Taichi muses.</p><p>Shirabu scowls at Taichi. “Shut up. She annoys the hell out of me and that’s all.”</p><p>Taichi grabs him by the arm, eyebrow piqued. “She didn’t even speak two words and you were at her throat.”</p><p>“She doesn’t need to say anything to piss me off.”</p><p>“Funny that she’s willing to be civil and yet you aren’t.”</p><p>Kenjirou chooses not to comment on that.</p><p>The pissed off expression on his face has the younger members avoiding him like the plague, choosing to leave for their dorms over loitering in the locker room.</p><p>“Are you going to help me lock up or not?”</p><p>“Only if you stop looking murderous.”</p><p>Taichi’s knee buckles as Kenjirou delivers a swift kick to the back of it.</p><p>“Go away, I can do it on my own.”</p><p>“Fine,” Taichi says, looking relieved at the early dismissal. Kenjirou didn't doubt for a moment that Taichi planned for it. “Don’t murder the cute girl. I won’t be your alibi.”</p><p>“You’re a terrible friend.” Kenjirou hisses under his breath.</p><p>Taichi laughs and leaves Kenjirou to his own devices. Remembering that you were waiting on him, he’s surprised to find that you were still there. Leaning against the wall tapping at your phone looking bored, you didn’t notice his eyes on you. You were still wearing the school uniform, with the exception of your tie and first few buttons undone.</p><p>There was a casual air about you that he didn’t get to see every day. His eyes linger on your skirt, fingers twitching with the memory of how the fabric felt under them. Without his permission, an image of your panties tucked away in the back of his bedside table flashes to the forefront of his mind.</p><p>Unlike the previous times the thought popped into mind, Kenjirou chooses not to fight it away as he turns away from you and goes through the motions of checking the locker room and hallways before locking up.</p><p>The lacy scrap of fabric was a memento of sorts, a trophy of him putting you in your place the same way he envisioned in his more… <em>illicit</em> fantasies. Although, they may be cursed. As absurd as the idea is, Kenjirou has no other explanation for the phenomenon that’s been occurring since his ownership of them. He can barely stand looking at the harmless piece of furniture containing them without feeling heat spark up inside of him.</p><p>At first, he ruled it to anger or frustration, a common emotion he experiences in your vicinity. It only took a week after the tryst, left alone in his dorm room for the weekend did he indulge the demon in his mind. It wasn’t until he was coming down from his high, your soft panties wrapped around his hand covered in drying cum, did the weight of his actions sink in.</p><p>It didn’t stop there, though. No, that’d be too easy for him, and if Kenjirou had learnt anything since you breezed into his life, life was all about being difficult.</p><p>He had woken up a few times to ruined sheets from dreams of your sweet moans and pliable body under his hands, all too willing to obey his every demand. It's laughable that he thinks you would ever be like that, but that’s why he supposes their called wet dreams – they’re unrealistic fantasies. The logical part of him chimes in the significance of Kenjirou liking you to the extent of your appearing in those fantasies, but Kenjirou did his best to smother that voice until it died.</p><p>The keys in his hand rattle as he shoves them into his pocket. Without even realising it, he managed to complete lock-up. The only soul besides his in the gym belonged to the only person that could piss him off with just a look.</p><p>Walking down the hallway, towards where you were waiting, Kenjirou decisively concluded the knot in his stomach was not anticipation, it was from the annoyance at knowing he was forced to be with you in the few precious hours he has to himself.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  
</p><p>Your mindless scrolling stops as you check the time, pissed that he’s held you back for this long. You wished you could leave but you promised to give the completed forms to Natsuki in the morning and you didn’t trust Shirabu for as far as you could throw him.</p><p>Whilst you didn’t expect him to greet you with open arms and a charming smile, you were fed up with his belligerent attitude. While he’s always been like that, it’s really been grating on your nerves recently. You’ve become acutely aware of Shirabu’s every move. The sight of him alone, at ease talking among peers made you experience something you’ve never felt before.</p><p>The closest description to the feeling is butterflies fluttering around your stomach, but the idiom was simultaneously nauseating and horrifying to you.</p><p>From dwelling on it for weeks now, you knew that your sudden interest towards him stemmed from lusting over him, as adamant you were to admit. Unfortunately, you enjoyed him taking you from behind without any regard for you. It infuriated you that you got off on his nasty personality.</p><p>“Give me the papers.”</p><p>The unexpected appearance of Shirabu’s voice startles you, very nearly causing you to drop your phone.</p><p>You click your tongue at him and give him an admonishing look for his rudeness. Grabbing the papers tucked under your arm, you hand it over to him.</p><p>“Here.”</p><p>Without a word of thanks, he takes them and starts reading over them, not wanting to dignify your cold tone. Biting your tongue, you fish out a pen in your pocket. You were sorely tempted to toss it at his head, but you were above acting so childish, unlike Shirabu.</p><p>Moving close to him, you stay out of his personal space as you point to sections of the paper with the pen and start reciting everything Natsuki told you. You were nothing but meticulous and as much as you despised her for setting you up, you never half-assed anything.</p><p>At the end of your spiel, Kenjirou snatches your pen from your grasp and start filling out the form against the wall. At your indignant shout, he simply rolls his eyes.</p><p>It was obvious that Shirabu wanted to be anywhere else but here with you, evident by his silence. Weirdly enough, the thought hurt, like little pinpricks piercing your chest.</p><p>Surprisingly, Shirabu is the one to break the silence that fell over the gym.</p><p>“Why does the council need to know how many students I think are going to join next year? How could I possibly guess that?”</p><p>You roll your eyes at his griping. “Just fill out the damn form.”</p><p>Uncaring of the dilemma threatening his fastidious nature, you grinned as his jaw clenches. He’s put you through psychological torture for a month now, this was only a taste of the frustration you felt.</p><p>You felt a little vindicated when he huffs out loud at another unnecessarily specific question. </p><p>Fuck what Natsuki said, this was exposure therapy at its finest. If you could do this without admiring his body in some way then that’d be a victory. And you despised losing, so you were intent on winning this as well.</p><p>Easier said than done.</p><p>Your eyes lingered on his lips as his tongue darts out to wet them. They further stray down the column of his throat and settle on the hand scribbling down information. His hands were surprisingly slender for a guy, but no less deadly. You’ve heard about his pin-point accurate tosses and serves. You knew firsthand the mistake of underestimating his strength.</p><p>“What?” He snaps, noticing you intently staring at his hands.</p><p><strong>“</strong>Nothing,” You sniff, trying to look disdainful to cover your embarrassment at your wondering attention.</p><p><em>‘For fuck’s sake, pull yourself together woman!’ </em>You inwardly admonish yourself.</p><p>For Kenjirou, this was the last straw. He tried carrying on as normal after the incident, he tried not biting back for the sake of decency, and yet your attitude flips on him out of nowhere. He’s tired of all of this shit.</p><p>Letting the papers fall to the ground, he grabs your wrist in an iron-hard grip and bangs open the door of the storage room beside you. Fed up with your attitude, Kenjirou knew that confronting you about it could blow up in his face but he couldn’t stand his last few weeks of high school spent with your bitchy demeanour.</p><p>“Hey! What the fuck?” You protest, pulling against the tight grasp he has on your wrists as he kicks the door closed pulls your further into the dark room.</p><p>Not listening to your complaints, he pulls you behind the high stack of mats and shoves you against the shelving unit. The shelves uncomfortably dig into your back as he cages you in, arms placed beside your head, breaths intermingling.</p><p>“This has got to stop.” He growls.</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You raise your eyebrows at him, outwardly acting unaffected. Internally, your heartbeat thundered in your ears, deafening you with the excitement you felt.</p><p>“Oh, so now you want to act normal?” He snorts.</p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p>For the past three years you’ve taken enough of his shit. You thought denying the issue attention would starve him and he’d get bored. How wrong you were. Instead you managed to piss him off even more, evident by the way the air vibrated with the tension between your bodies.</p><p>“I bet you can’t get me out of your head,” Shirabu says lowly, possessive grip on your hips tightening minutely. “Maybe that’s why you refuse to meet my eyes.”</p><p>“Don’t sound all high and mighty. I bet you get off with my underwear that you stole, asshole.” You bite back, defiantly meeting his gaze head-on to prove him wrong.</p><p>Unexpectedly, Kenjirou flushes. If you didn’t know how big of a prick he was, you’d almost think it was cute. Now though? It was all you needed to know that was exactly what he’s been using your stolen panties for.</p><p>“Oho, hit the nail on the head now, did I?” You tease, drawing your faces close enough to see the faint freckles that were hidden by the redness.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up.” He says warningly, a hard expression on his face.</p><p>“Or what? You’ll gag me again? Oh no.” You challenge, lips pursed in faux concern.</p><p>“No,” he drawls, brushing his thumb across your lower lip. “I want to hear you beg for me this time.”</p><p>His thumb presses down hard, preventing you from responding coherently . You glare at him from under your eyelashes, not liking the smug look on his face at all.</p><p>His titillating tone had your horny hindbrain rearing to go. Meanwhile, your forebrain was too stubborn to give in just because he was wanted it, despite you wanting it as well.</p><p>Shirabu’s eyes dart from your eyes to your mouth, watching your tongue flick at his thumb. He replaces it with his index and middle finger, pressing down on your tongue and admiring the way your tongue melded around them. It was the best way he could stop your witticisms for one fucking second.</p><p>“You’re so much cuter when you’re not talking.” He sighs, feigning a wistful tone.</p><p>You scowled at him, hating the fact that he was enjoying himself and that you were weirdly enjoying it as well. His other hand migrates southward, slipping up underneath your skirt. The brush of his fingertips leave a tingling sensation on your skin as it makes its way up your inner thigh.</p><p>Your knees lock up as he brushes along the edge of your panties. Unable to take his intense focus on your face, you shove shove his fingers out of your mouth and pull him down into a kiss. Much like the first one you two shared, there was much more teeth and tongue involved for it be labelled such, but you had no other word for it.</p><p>As his tongue slips in, Kenjirou forcibly rubs against the wet spot he found. He pressed against it, testing how far the fabric would stretch. You keened into his mouth at the rough feeling of the fabric stroking against your folds.</p><p>Breaking the kiss, he leans his forehead against yours. His fingers move the panties to the side and you finally get the skin-on-skin contact you’ve been craving. Stroking your bare folds and smearing the wetness around, Shirabu manages to touch you everywhere but the place you wanted him most.</p><p>“If I didn’t know better, I would’ve thought you never done this before.” You tease, hoping to urge him on but unknowingly sealing your fate for another rough night.</p><p>Shirabu’s ministrations stop and he levels you with a serious expression – a dangerous glint in his honeyed irises.</p><p>“I’m going to make you beg for me.”</p><p>Committed to his promise, he buries two fingers into you without concern. You yelp at the burn of the sudden stretch and lack of lubrication. As if you didn’t think you were insane as it was, you could feel yourself get wetter at the lick of pain. Kenjirou smirk as he watches your face screw up as he pumps and twists his fingers inside of you, feeling you become wetter around his digits.</p><p>Skillful fingers make a mess of you. Unable to support yourself on weak legs, Shirabu and the shelving unit bare your weight as you pant and give breathy sighs whenever he makes a particular set of motions that has heat rushing throughout your body and your hole gush.</p><p>It wasn’t long before you could feel that heat accumulating low in your gut. Throwing your head back and letting out a lengthy moan, needlessly warning Shirabu that you were close.</p><p><em>‘Just a little more,’</em> you thought desperately, <em>‘just a little more and I'll be there.’</em></p><p>Kenjirou knew he was a sadist at-heart, told many times by Taichi and his seniors for pushing the younger years during practice. He never had the chance to explore it with a partner before and while he never imagined you to be the one, he found himself enjoying your sinful expressions and sounds.</p><p>With a cruel smile, he watches your reaction as he pulls his fingers out of you. You Eyes fly open, hips pausing in their mindless rolling and a complaint rises to your lips.</p><p>“You fucker.”</p><p>He laughs at your reaction. it was exactly what he expected from your impatient bitchy self.</p><p>Instead of resuming the bickering from before, you force yourself to calm down. Closing your eyes and turning your thoughts inwards, you practice breathing techniques counsellors taught you for exam stress. The back of your mind registers his fingers skirting around the edge of your hole with enough pressure to cause your leg to twitch.</p><p>Envisioning the smug look on his face did not help you calm down. it caused your blood to boil all the more. Begrudgingly opening your eyes, your eyebrows furrow when you see his contemplative look.</p><p>Kenjirou wondered how long it would take for you to give in to him. From the way your chest was heaving, looking at him through lidded eyes, he concluded that it would be miracle if you could last more than two rounds of this game.</p><p>Determined to prove his theory, he ripped your skirt down with your panties in one smooth motion and slipped his fingers back into your greedy hole. It took a much shorter amount of time for you to get close this time, thighs tensing around his hand.</p><p>Trying to spread your legs wider, you’re stopped by the elastic waist of your panties. Annoyed, you step out of them and kick the skirt and panties away. Now freed, your legs spread wider to give Shirabu’s miracle hand more room to work with, which he gladly abused.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>.” You moan</p><p>“I’ve barely started and you’re already a mess,” He notes, eyeing your glistening eyes and the bared column of your throat.</p><p>“Screw you.” You hiss, thighs tensing as he works you back towards the high he ripped from you.</p><p>Kenjirou darts forward to deliver a harsh nip to your bottom lip in punishment. Not expecting it, you moaned at the bite of pain, tightening around his long fingers.</p><p>Believing you learnt you lesson, his lips move southward. Trailing down the column of you throat, his mind summons thoughts of your neck being littered with his mark. His hand increases the pace, brutally pumping in and out as the mental image makes his dick harden impossibly more.</p><p>The sting of his scalp as you tug at his hair pulls him away from the thought and in turn gives him another idea.</p><p>You smother the whine threatening to come out as he remove his fingers from your soaking hole, once again depriving you of that high.</p><p>Mildly confused, you watched as he loosens his tie and slips it over his head. It hits you a moment too late what he was planning. The fabric rasp against your overlapped wrists and tightens as he slide the knot down.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were into that, Shirabu. Mummy and daddy must be so proud of their little boy using their knot tying skills for bondage.” You comment, to which he rolls his eyes and forces your arms upwards to loop the other end of the tie around a pole.</p><p>He tests your new restraints by tugging at the knot. Satisfied with his handiwork, he turns his attention back to you.</p><p>“I was serious about you begging,” he starts conversationally, like you weren’t tied up and half naked. “I’m not going to fuck you until you do.”</p><p>“I’d like to see you try and get me begging, pretty boy.” You taunt him full-well knowing that you were starting to become a little desperate. Once clear mind was now clouded with a need that he’s been denying you over and <em>over</em> again.</p><p>Kenjirou knew this as well. Your legs were trembling minutely, your pupils dilated, and face flushed a cute pink. He could tell you were close to breaking. He was mildly surprised that you survived this far in, but your resilience – <em>more like stubbornness</em>, he muses – only served to make him all the more determined to break you.</p><p>Unlike before, it starts off slow. Calloused fingers massaging your faintly pulsing walls as you roll your hips against his palm. Just when he lulls you into a sense of security, the pace is amped straight back to maximum and fans his fingers out.  </p><p>Kenjirou scissors his fingers as he pulls out and twists his wrist as he draws out. This had your eyes rolling into the back of your head, loud moan reverberating off of the walls.</p><p>It takes only a few pumps and a twist to have the heat grow and spark inside of you as he brings you closer to an orgasm than the previous times.</p><p>Kenjirou can feel the tell-tale fluttering of your walls, thighs clenching around his hand, as if trying to force him deeper. Easing up, he lazily pumps his digits in and out, watching as your expression twists into a pained one as he rips yet another orgasm from you.</p><p>“Fuck me already.” You moan, fed up with the ups and downs. You both loved and hated Shirabu having all the power right now. You’re sure this was something you’ll contemplate once this is all said and done.</p><p>“You know what I want.” He massages your walls and brushes against a sensitive spot.</p><p>A moan cuts off your words, walls clenching down on long fingers that weren’t enough to scratch the itch deep inside of you.</p><p>“Say it.”</p><p>Kenjirou buries his fingers inside of you, this time deeper than before, reaching spots that your own failed to reach. You very nearly screamed at the sensation. Shirabu was pushing you to your wits end without any effort.</p><p>“Please! Just fuck me already!”</p><p>The tears gathering at the corners of your eyes spill as he hastily pulls his fingers out of your sopping core. The sound of a zipper followed by fabric dropping to the floor fill your ears as Kenjirou hastily preps himself.</p><p>Smearing the juices from your dripping hole onto his length with slick fingers, Kenjirou catches your eyes as he strokes himself and smirks at your curious look.</p><p>A blush sears onto your cheeks at his look. Last time you didn’t get to take a look at his member, even though you became intimately aware of its slight upwards curve, you had to admit to yourself that his length was impressive. You’d rather cut out your own tongue than tell him that, so you make sure your face devoid of those thoughts.</p><p>Kenjirou doesn't waste a moment as he grabs your thigh and wraps it around his back as he lines himself up. The breath in your chest stalls as his tip prods at your entrance.</p><p>“Good girl,” He breathes as he finally enters you inch by excruciating inch.</p><p>Head dropping back, your arms strain against their restraints as his dick perfectly fills every crevice inside of you. The slight sting of the stretch brings more tears to your eyes, but it was soon overshadowed by the liquid pleasure that coursed through your veins as he starts rocking up into your warmth.</p><p>The shelves rattle as each thrust jostles you back. You were unaware of the pain caused by them digging into your back as each stroke already had you becoming closer and closer to your peak. The friction alone from his hurried pace had your toes curling and mind wiped of coherent thought.</p><p>Having you tied up and at the mercy of his whims had blood rushing from his head to his dick. It was an incredible feeling to tame your fiery spirit, creating a high that he could see himself chasing for the rest of his life.</p><p>“Look at you, taking my cock like the good cock-slut you are.” He pants into your ear.</p><p>You moan loudly, not giving a single fuck for any unfortunate soul that might still be in the gym, as your evasive orgasm finally comes into arms.</p><p>Your walls tighten around Kenjirou's length hard enough for him to hiss. Kenjirou knew you were close, moans reaching a new pitch. As a reward for you being compliant with him, Kenjirou lends you a helping hand. With a few strokes of your sensitive bundle of nerves he tips you over the edge.</p><p>Sparks coalesce inside of you and dance along your skin as you orgasm, creaming over Shirabu’s cock. Your vision turns black, but the feeling of Shirabu fucking you through your orgasm intensifies as he works through your tight warmth, seeking out his own peak.</p><p>
  <em>“Kenjirou.”</em>
</p><p>Hips jerking out of motion, Kenjirou nearly chokes on his tongue as his orgasm sudden crashes down on him at your call of his name. Burying himself as deep as possible, cum sprays inside of you with considerable force as he unloads inside of your hole.</p><p>“You sound so good begging and moaning for me,” He pants. “It’s the only time where you’re not being a bitch.”</p><p>“Like you can talk Mr. When-I-Talk-Over-Someone-I’m-Automatically-The-Winner. You’re no better-”</p><p>Abruptly pulling out, Kenjirou replaces his cock with his fingers, pushing his cum back inside of your leaking hole. A weak groan rattles your chest as his fingers brush against sensitive hole, holding their position.</p><p>“As you were you saying?” He says smoothly, knowing he’s robbing you of speech as he applies more pressure to your hole.</p><p>“You fucker.” You grit out, tugging at your restraints as you automatically move to try and move his hands away, the full feeling of his hot cum inside you becoming overwhelming.</p><p>“A reward for being a good girl.” He breathes into your ear, causing a shiver to consume your form.</p><p>Reaching up with his free hand, Shirabu single-handedly undoes the knots of his tie and frees your wrists. You’d be impressed by this if it weren’t for his two fingers rubbing incessantly against you the entire time, making your vision fritz at the edges.</p><p>Arms falling to your sides, the blood rushes back into them and the feeling of static pairing wonderfully with the way Shirabu’s digits moved against your abused hole.</p><p>Pain flares up in your wrists when you grab his hand to stop his unrelenting movements. Working through the pain, you move his hand away. As Shirabu pulls away from you, he avidly watches as his cum drains from you. You swallow thickly at the sensation of warm globs trailing down your thigh.</p><p>Disgusted at the feeling of it drying, you glance around and spot a roll of paper towel sitting on the shelf beside your head.</p><p>You busied yourself by cleaning up the mess Shirabu made of you as the devil himself also wiped himself off.</p><p>Leaning down to pull up his shorts, Kenjirou notes the red fabric sticking out from your skirt piled on the floor. Surreptitiously checking that you weren’t paying attention, he tucks the fabric into his pocket with a sly grin, claiming his rightful trophy to his second conquest.</p><p>Glancing over to Shirabu as you pick up your skirt, you find him tucking himself back into his shorts with a carefully blank look on his face. You eye him suspiciously, unknowing of what he was going to do or say next.</p><p>“Here’s the key, lock up when your done and give it back tomorrow.”</p><p>You scramble to catch the key he tosses at you, dropping your skirt in the process. He doesn’t wait to hear your complaints, giving you one last long look and waltzes on out like he didn’t have you tied up and fucked senseless not even five minutes ago.</p><p>Incredulously, you watched his back disappear around the corner. Shaking your head, you go to pick up you skirt again. Noticing the absence of red fabric inside of the purple plaid, you looked around the floor, hoping that maybe you kicked them under the shelves.</p><p>After one quick look around, the fate of another pair of your favourite panties hits you like a brick to the head.</p><p>“Motherfucker!” You scream after him.</p><p>The deep laughter in the distance filters through your ears and fanned the hatred simmering inside as well as the blush doing its best to turn you into a strawberry impersonation.</p><p>Leaning against the shelving unit, chest heaving and sweat drying along your skin, you swore to fix the part of you that craved Shirabu's touch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly did not expect this many people to like the hate-sex + Shirabu combo, so honestly thank you to all that have left a comment or kudos, it really lets me know what people like to see! Too bad I can’t write degrading stuff without looking too far into it because oh boy does he suite it.</p><p>Critiques, comments, kudos are always appreciated!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Coming to a Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With graduation just days away, you can taste that change is in the air. The only thing you didn’t account on is your friend dragging your true feelings for Shirabu out of the dark and making you face them. Shirabu is forced to realise his own when he finds another man pursuing you. From there, the two of you finally resolve a three year-long conflict.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It took me a while to pump this out, but I got there! A big thank you Meep for giving me the theme for this one!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The irritating chatter of the classroom filters into his ears as Kenjirou tries his hardest to focus on the notes spread out in front of him, all to no avail. Sighing through his nose, the book shuts with a loud clap – signalling to his bored friend that he called it quits at trying to focus surrounded by annoyances.</p><p>“Good, you’re done.” Taichi doesn’t bother waiting for Kenjirou to respond, already out of his seat and tossing his wallet in the air. “Let’s go. Hopefully, the cafeteria still has some melon pan left.”</p><p>Kenjirou rolled his eyes as he slipped out of the seat and tried to match the long stride of his lanky friend.</p><p>“I told you not to wait up.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Taichi waves him off. “But if I don’t make sure you eat, who will? It’s not like you have a cute girlfriend to pester you.”</p><p>“Oi.” Kenjirou says, scowling at Taichi’s all-too innocent expression.</p><p>The noise from the lunchroom hit him before they reached the doors, followed by the aromatic scent of a hearty meal being served. Judging from the scent alone, Kenjirou didn’t have to see the food to know that it would taste amazing.</p><p>Stomach empty, Kenjirou didn’t fight Taichi’s grip on his elbow, pulling him closer to the selection of food the cooks have put together for the day. As Taichi piles his plates with red meat and a concerning amount of bakery goods, Kenjirou’s tray held only a small portion of rice and miso-zuke salmon. Taichi shook his head at the meagre portions on Kenjirou’s plate but he knew when not to push.</p><p>Making their way to their usual table, they find it barren of the usual crew that hung out with them.</p><p>“Everyone must be helping with setting up the farewell ceremony.” Kenjirou commented, turning to Taichi to see him shovelling food into his mouth.</p><p>Kenjirou’s disgusted face at Taichi’s appalling table manners was unacknowledged as Taichi paused stuffing his face and looked down the table, as if only just noticing the lack of raucous laughter that usually plagued the table.</p><p>“Teachers must have roped them into helping.” Taichi supplied, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>Thankfully, Taichi swallows his mouthful of food before talking because Kenjirou has no idea how badly he would maim Taichi if he spat pre-masticated food over his clean uniform. White was a bitch to get stains out of and he would rather not waste his allowance on a dry-cleaning bill.</p><p>“Serves them right,” Kenjirou snorts. “We’ve been roped into setting up every ceremony since we started here.”</p><p>Taichi nods in agreement, continuing his rapid eating before the bell signalled the end of their shortened break. Taking a page out of Taichi’s book, Kenjirou turns to his own meal and starts eating it, albeit at a more delayed pace.</p><p>As silence envelops the pair, Kenjirou’s mind wonders away from him. With high school drawing to an end, it wasn’t a shock to find them reviewing his stay at Shiratorizawa. The past three years have been incredible, they were beyond everything he ever wanted when he started.</p><p>His junior high school self would be impressed with the achievements he’s stacked up over the years. Becoming the main setter for a powerhouse team in his second year, placing in the top percentile across all his classes every year, becoming captain of said team and taking them to nationals – along with some other achievements he would rather not voice to a fourteen-year-old.</p><p>The image of your pink tear-streaked face flashed in his mind’s eye unbidden, stilling his hand mid-air. He swallows the thought down along with the mouthful of fish that tasted like ash compared to your lips. Fuck.</p><p>Kenjirou rushes the last few mouthfuls of his meal, no longer enjoying it. Focusing on not trying to choke turned out to be a good way to occupy himself and prevent him from accidentally becoming hard in a <em>very</em> public area.</p><p>Once he was calm again, he let himself think about you in a more school-appropriate way.</p><p>Contrary to what Kenjirou thought would happen after your storage room tryst two weeks ago, the relationship – <em>or lack of,</em> he reminds himself – between you two had settled back into place without much fuss. Scathing looks and easy banter slipping back into place like nothing had changed at all. The world carried on as if Kenjirou hadn’t fucked you senseless not once, but twice, and had absolutely no regrets.</p><p>After the first time, it was easy to convince himself it was just a once off thing. You were just something he could use to release his pent-up frustrations resultant from your hostile attitude towards him. Nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>And yet.</p><p>And yet, he couldn’t shake you off. Like a disease of the mind, it started with benign fantasies that revolved around putting you in your place, shutting you up forcibly with his hand. This metastasised into wet dreams and the feel of your supple flesh under his hand haunting him.</p><p>The second time he had you solidified the fact that you weren’t a temporary aid. You were something he physically couldn’t let go, something that he hated to admit to himself. This made those thoughts become even worse. Albeit he tried his best to not show how badly you affected him, even when he had to physically restrain himself from marching into your room and sating his desires.</p><p>Fingernails bite into his palm as his hands fist in his lap, attempting to keep himself cool and collected. It’d be a disaster if he lost it here. Never mind the bona-fide crowd of teenagers, Taichi would never let him live it down. Taking in a steadying breath, Kenjirou checks that Taichi hasn’t notice his odd behaviour.</p><p>Kenjirou is relieved to find the cinnamon-haired blocker wrapped up in his own world, too focused on making a dent in the stack of carbohydrates piled on his plate. Judging that Taichi wouldn’t be the best conversation partner right now, Kenjirou’s eyes seek out some form of distraction.</p><p>A bright tinkling laughter off to the side draws his attention.</p><p><em>‘Speak of the devil and she may appear.’</em> Kenjirou inwardly grimaces as he spots you laughing with a tall dark-haired classmate Kenjirou can’t be bothered to remember the name of.</p><p>Hand covering your mouth as you continue to laugh at whatever the guy said with a dopey smile on his face. Kenjirou refrains from rolling his eyes at the sight. Surely what he said couldn’t have been that funny. You were just attempting to be polite to the idiot before you, playing into the façade you put up around others.</p><p>As much as Kenjirou despised to admit to himself, he became absorbed in the way your entire face lit-up as you laughed. The small smile on your face as you converse with your classmate was a drastic change to the thin-lipped ones he received.</p><p>Now that he thinks about it, Kenjirou can’t recall a single time he’s ever seen you genuinely smile around him, much less <em>because</em> of him. Sure, you’ve given him all manners of smiles ranging from high-and-mighty when you pull a grade higher than his – to the plastic ones as you deliver backhanded compliments – to the small mischievous ones that you make when you get your way.</p><p>His mind comes to a halt when he watches the guy place a hand on your shoulder and leans towards you, getting closer than one really need to be for a conversation. He watches in horror as a light blush covers your cheeks as the guy continues speaking to you, now with lidded eyes and a playful grin.</p><p>The muscles of his jaw jump under the skin as his blood begins to boil. A dark feeling rears its ugly head, making his stomach knot up and his mind cloud with unjustified anger. Objectively speaking, Kenjirou was distantly aware that the feeling eating away at him was jealousy. Jealousy that this random guy he doesn’t even know sweeps in gets to see your blush when Kenjirou had to work hard to earn.</p><p>The bastard had no idea how roughly you liked to be handled or how well you took his cock. While you stood there as a picture perfect student in a neatly pressed uniform and not a hair out of place, Kenjirou had you unravelled on his dick bent over a table and tied up begging for his cock. His thoughts devolved from there, well-structured arguments as to why the asshole had no place to act so familiar with you morphed into a possessive mantra of <em>‘mine, mine, mine’</em>.</p><p>“So, have you realised that you like her yet?” Taichi casually asks, eyeing Kenjirou’s intent stare fastened onto your figure situated next to a member of the basketball team.</p><p>Taichi’s voice startles Kenjirou out of his spiralling train of thought. It took him a moment to process Taichi’s words, however.</p><p>“<em>What</em>?” He whips his head around, completely bewildered at the sudden question.</p><p>“You heard me.” Taichi raised his brows at Kenjirou’s gob-smacked expression, refusing to elaborate.</p><p>“I have no clue what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Sure, you don’t.” Taichi scoffs. “You might want to stop staring. You’ll burn a hole into her head.”</p><p>Kenjirou rewards his joke with a punch to the shoulder, not finding his words amusing in the slightest.</p><p>“Ow.” Taichi pouts as he leans away from Kenjirou’s volatile anger and rubs at the sore spot.</p><p>“You’re lucky I didn’t kick you.”</p><p>“I’d like to see you try and kick me in the shoulder. You’re not tall enough for that ride.” Taichi kept merrily digging his grave. Kenjirou’s already dangerous mood plummeted with every word.</p><p>“Hey, I’m joking.” Taichi holds his hands out in a placating gesture, hoping to stop Kenjirou from punching him someplace that would hurt a lot more. “But seriously, you do know that you act different around her, right?”</p><p>Kenjirou raised an eyebrow at him. “Of course I’m different around her. It’s hard to be polite to her with that superior attitude of hers. It pisses me off.”</p><p>He spoke as if he were telling Taichi that earth spun around the sun. A simple law of the universe he must abide by. It took everything in Taichi to not smack Kenjirou on the head.</p><p>He may be brilliant, but Kenjirou was dumb as shit when it came to feelings, Taichi surmised.</p><p>Kenjirou does not have the time nor the patience at the moment to lecture Taichi about just how wrong he was for asking about any feelings he may possess about you. Ignoring your on-going haunting of his mind, Kenjirou truly did dislike you. Asides from the fleeting moments of pleasure he shared with you, most of the moments he’s had with you were characterised by vexation and the need to push you down a flight of stairs.</p><p>The only decent feature of your nasty attitude was that you were the only one to hold up against sharp tongue – and a good fuck as it turns out. That was it.</p><p>The conversation fizzles out as the bell chimes, signalling the end of their short lunch together. There was one last school day and there would be graduation. His complex mood does not lighten at the thought, nor does it stop him from joining Taichi in returning the dirty dishes.</p><p>In his periphery, he catches your form, a smear of purple and white as you walked side-by-side with the nameless bastard.</p><p>All of the griping about his distaste towards you didn’t stop his eyes lingering on the pleasant smile on your face as you walk with the happy-looking asshole out of the lunchroom.</p><p>Catching his eyes, you gave him a smirk before turning away and striding down the hall. Biting his cheek, Kenjirou knew you had no idea the significance of that look to him this very moment. You had just hammered in the last nail of the coffin holding his conflict.</p><p>Taichi may have been correct about Kenjirou’s feelings towards you not being entirely comprised of hatred, but that overwrite his instinctive need to put you in your place.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The warm breeze filtering through the open window brought with it the overly-sweet scent of spring. The night air outside buzzed with the songs of the cicadas and the occasional call of a late-night bird making its final rounds before retiring for the night. Tonight was the kind of night that warned you to enjoy it’s tranquillity before it leaves you in the chaos of the on-coming days.</p><p>“Ugh, I can’t believe you. You had lunch with Ichirou and didn’t even bother to invite me. He’s so damn hot.” Natsuki whines, mutilating one of your poor pillows as she digs her manicured nails into it.</p><p>Natsuki has been in such a sombre mood this past week, caught up in the chaos of shifting power to the younger council members and recalling every high school memory into her over-worked mind. It was nice to see her acting like herself again.</p><p>You on the other hand carried on as usual, albeit with a bit more enthusiasm as the hours ticked down. It was easy to get swept away in the excitement of your friends as they count down the hours until freedom.</p><p>“It’s not a big deal,” you state, “and you were busy at lunch, so he offered to eat with me.”</p><p>You look back outside the window and focus on the glittering lights of Sendai in the distance. Your reflection softly smiles as a wave of nostalgia overcomes you at the sight, mind flashing back to the first night you spent in this room, simultaneously scared and exhilarated about what was to come.</p><p>“He’s never eaten with anyone outside of his friend group before. He must really like you.” Natsuki continues, knocking your leg with her foot to draw your attention to her waggling eyebrows.</p><p>You laugh at her words and shake your head.</p><p>“I doubt it. He said he wanted to get more ‘acquainted’ before we graduated.”</p><p>Natsuki blinks at you before she rushes forward and squishes cheeks your cheeks between her hands.</p><p>“That’s flirting! He was trying to flirt with you, you beautiful idiot!” She exclaims, painfully squeezing your cheeks. It reminiscent of old ladies at the supermarket when you were young at hiding behind your mother’s legs.</p><p>You swat away her hands and give her side glance before picking up your phone that lit up with a notification.</p><p>“Theoretically speaking, even if he was interested, he’s not my type. He is sweet and kind of cute, though.” You admit, clicking on the text and answering your parent’s enquiries about the ceremony and shooting back an enthusiastic <em>‘yes’ </em>to their dinner plans for that night.</p><p>“Oh? And just what is your type?” Natsuki snatches the phone from your grasp and tosses it to the head of the bed and leans forward, not allowing you to get distracted.</p><p>She levels you with a piercing look that passed through your soul. Finding it unsettling, Natsuki lets you push her away. Your stern look doesn’t stop the devilish grin spreading across her cherub face.</p><p>“I forgot that your type has a scowly demeanour, copper-toned hair, fringe cut with a protractor and –“</p><p>You gave an enraged shout as you cover her mouth with your hand, hastily cutting of the sacrilegious words spilling from her mouth.</p><p>“Would you keep it down?” You hiss at her, “and stop with the blatant lying. I hate Shirabu.”</p><p>Natsuki snorts at your response, not believing your weak argument in the slightest. In retaliation, she licks the palm of your hand, to which you rip it away and wipe it off on the sheets with disgust.</p><p>“Yeah, sure you do. Mind telling me what happened that night you got him to sign the forms?”</p><p>“Nothing.” The words flew out of your mouth before you could comprehend. You cringed at the reflex response, knowing that you basically admitted that something indeed <em>did</em> happen.</p><p>“You’re such a bad liar!” Natsuki exclaims with her hands in the air, not helping the embarrassed flush that was making its way on your face.</p><p>Adamant, your lips stayed sealed even with Natsuki’s pestering. You were a push-over when it came to her. Case and point Natsuki attempting to fixing your dilemma with Shirabu by handing you a council form and forcing you to face him like a sacrifice tossed into a lion’s cage. This was one thing that you were not going to budge on.</p><p>Natsuki gathered from your stiff posture and pursed lips that you weren’t going to be easy to break down. That was alright, though, Natsuki has known your stubborn ass for a long time. She hated using her final resort, but desperate times called for desperate measures.</p><p>“Tell me what happened, or my finger may just slip and send some beach pictures from this year to him.”</p><p>“That’s blackmail! You can’t blackmail your own friend.” You shriek, mortification seeping into your tone at the mere thought of Shirabu setting his ungrateful eyes on those pictures.</p><p>She levels you with a serious expression, phone held aloft in her hand, finger at the ready to open his contact.  </p><p>“Try me.”</p><p>You swallowed thickly at the threat, knowing Natsuki would go through with it. At the back of your mind, you knew she was doing it out of love. She was using her last resort for you to open up to her, but that didn’t stop you glowering at her.</p><p>“Okay. Something did happen between us.” You cross your arms and look away from her as her expression brightens at the admission.</p><p>“Yeah, everyone that has eyes could see it.” You shoot her a glare, but she continued. “What happened for the both of you to start acting weird around each other?”</p><p>“We may have done… Some things.” You cringe at the lame words, but you weren’t at liberty to start talking about it without Shirabu knowing. While you did hate his guts and trusted Natsuki with your life, it wasn’t your secret alone to share. Unfortunately, you cared about respecting his privacy.</p><p>Natsuki gave you a shit-eating grin. “I knew it. This started with the group project at the start of the term, right?”</p><p>You gaped at her words. Once again, Natsuki hit the nail right on the head, driving it deep into your pride, wounding it. You honestly thought you were subtle enough for people to not notice, but if Natsuki could pick that up, you can’t help but wonder how many others had to. A feeling of dread drapes over your form.</p><p>Nodding silently, you stare down at your hands folded in your lap.</p><p>“Well whatever you two did together, you both must have had some feelings not involving hatred to get involved.” She reasoned, humour sobering up at your change in demeanour.</p><p>You snort at her words. She couldn’t be anymore wrong about that. Both encounters were fuelled by some form of ugly abhorrence – or it’s hideous cousin, vexation – with the other person. While at the time those emotions had your blood rushing through your ears, now with the power of foresight, it was definitely weird that you react to Shirabu’s anger towards you by throwing gasoline on the fire and hoping it burns hot enough for it to burn you.</p><p>Again, this was all something that Natsuki was best off not being burdened with the knowledge of.</p><p>Picking up on your hesitance to confirm, she makes the assumption anyway and continues on her impromptu intervention with her love-blind friend.</p><p>“While it may be a rough start to a relationship, the foundation is there if you want to build on it.”</p><p>Natsuki’s subtle reference to your three-year spanning rivalry with the antagonistic setter made your lips tug up at the corners. A rough start doesn’t even begin to cover the heated debates you two have gotten into, close to physically laying hands on each other to prove a point. In the end you two did end up doing that, but you digressed.</p><p>“We’ve basically have been at each other’s throats all of high school and nothing has changed. I feel nothing but hatred when I see his stupid face.” You were being petulant, which naturally happened when Shirabu was brought up.</p><p>Natsuki laughs at your childish words and pats your knee in a <em>‘there, there’</em> motion.</p><p>“You sure there isn’t anything else you feel when you see his stupid face?” Her eyebrows hike up as she attempts to wean more information out of this conversation before you shut up like a clam.</p><p>Her question has you reflecting on all the instances that you felt something new and couldn’t pin a name to, shoving them all into a box in the back of your mind labelled <em>‘Shirabu’</em> and left forgotten.</p><p>You retrieved each memory, blow the dust off them, and relive those moments. A few particular moments grab your attention, the most confusing ones. The heavy stone that sat in your stomach at his message of no longer having time to meet up after you first slept together, something you had no explanation for. The heat that flashed through you at recalling the sensation of him cumming inside you, and different unnamed type of warmth that fills you at the sight of his relaxed face afterwards. The light, almost ticklish sensation in your abdomen at the heavy look he gave you in the lunchroom today being the most recent example of an inexplicable phenomenon you’ve experienced due to Shirabu’s existence.</p><p>The revelation hits you as you mull over these experiences and liken them to similar descriptions your other friends have given you when they talk about a boy they’re pursuing. Skin breaking out in chills, you face is pulled tight as you turn to a patiently waiting Natsuki with a horrified expression.</p><p>“Oh <em>shit</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Last night’s revelation had pushed your world off of its axis, spinning out of your control as you desperately clutch on and hope the ride doesn’t end with a shattered heart. Natsuki spent the remainder of the night consoling you, assuring you that <em>‘no, this isn’t the worst thing to happen since the invention of advanced calculus, you overdramatic dumbass’</em>.</p><p>With the help of Natsuki’s tough love and a solid four hours sleep, you faced the day with a weary look that contrasted with the lively classmates happily chatting away about their plans for their final day of school. You couldn’t help but groan at the reminder. For the sake of your own sanity, you sure as hell hoped you got sleep tonight or you were going to sleep through the speeches and get scolded.</p><p>Wrapped up in your own little bubble of self-made misery, you failed to notice Ichirou standing beside your desk, hovering above you and worrying over how to interrupt your little pity party without upsetting you.</p><p>“Hey, do you have a moment after class to talk?”</p><p>Jerking up, Ichirou takes a step back at your panicked look. Trying to play it off, a smile plasters onto your face as you push hair away from your face.</p><p>“Sure.” You chirped, pretending like you weren’t just sulking and that you were an emotionally balanced person.</p><p>He smiles softly at your response. “Great! Meet me in the north stairwell after the last class?”</p><p>You nod enthusiastically, internally wanting to smash your head against the wall for nodding like a lunatic. Happy with your response, he says goodbye and your eyes trail him as he walks to his seat. You were about to return to marinating in misery if it weren’t for the flash of copper-blond hair catching your attention.</p><p>Shirabu sits a row behind and a seat to the left of your desk, so it was entirely possible that he overheard your short conversation. You braced yourself for a sneer and a well-aimed blow at you acting like an idiot. Instead he sat there, face completely devoid of all expression. Like still waters, something dark was lurking underneath, waiting for the opportunity to pull you under.</p><p>The class bell rings, shattering the tense atmosphere between you. Breaking eye contact first, you face the board again, rubbing at your arm where chills have broken out. You had no time to digest that moment as the teacher stepped in and started the lesson, a distraction you were grateful for.</p><p>Thankfully, classes were blissfully straightforward, with majority of the time spent by the teachers imparting their wise words of wisdom on how to survive out there in the wild beyond the school gates. Lunch was spent amongst your friends, swapping memories both good and bad, broken up by quips and winding tangents.</p><p>Today’s general ambiance has taken the weight from your mind and lightened your previously severe mood. Today was the day of laughter and light-hearted talks, tomorrow was the day of tears and heavy speeches, so you indulged yourself in smiling until your cheeks hurt.</p><p>However, even with all the distractions that popped up throughout the day, it never truly took away from the heavy gaze Shirabu pinned you under for the majority of the day. If it had been any other occasion, you would’ve snapped and confronted him, but you were hesitant to break the jovial mood, so you let him be.</p><p>In no time at all, the final bell rung loud and clear. A few of your classmates whoop as they give their friends hard back pats at finally making it through high school. You chuckle at their antics but remember your promise to Ichirou at the sight of his head disappearing through the door.</p><p>Hurriedly packing up and shoving your work into your bag, you ignore Kenjirou’s stare as you breeze past him, not sparing him a look. You weren’t going to let him distract you and leave Ichirou hanging. He obviously had something important to say to warrant talking alone after class.</p><p>Weaving through the throng of students heading in the opposite direction to you, you make your way to the less-frequented north stairwell. Students prefer the open and wider southern and western stairwells to the cramped and enclosed north stairwell, but many of clubs used it for transporting their equipment, so it did still get some foot traffic.</p><p>Opening the heavy door, it creaked as you slid inside and let it close with a heavy sound behind you. You find Ichirou at the bottom of the staircase, sitting on the last step and typing on his phone.</p><p>“Hey, I’m here.” You call out, making your way down to him.</p><p>Perking up at your voice, he stands up, slips his phone into his pocket, looking relieved that you showed up.</p><p>“Hey,” He returns, giving you room to walk past him and stand on the landing.</p><p>With an expectant look, you ask the question that’s on your mind.</p><p>“Not that I mind, but why did you want to meet me here?”</p><p>Ichirou doesn’t exactly flush, cheeks staying clear, but the tips of his ears do tinge red as he shoves his hands into his pockets.</p><p>“I thought this would be the quietest place to talk to right now. Everywhere else would be crowded.”</p><p>You hummed in agreement. Everyone would be visiting their clubs, packing, or hanging out with their friends. It was one of the busiest days of the year for Shiratorizawa, right next to the first day of school.</p><p>“What did you want to talk about?” You asked, straight to the point. While you didn’t mind your conversations with Ichirou, finding him quite easy to talk to, unlike another male in your life, you’d rather be with Natsuki right now.</p><p>“Oh. Yeah,” he fails to meet your inquisitive look, hand rubbing at the back of his neck. “I had something important I needed to tell you before we graduated.”</p><p>You furrow your brows at him, wondering what he could possibly have to say that would have him acting like a shy schoolgirl.</p><p>“I know this may seem out of nowhere, but I’ve noticed you since first year.” He admits, gaining confidence with every word. “I wasn’t sure at first, but I know now that I like you. You’re so passionate and intelligent. I admire a lot about you.”</p><p>Your eyes widen as it dawns on you that Ichirou was confessing. To you. Ichirou was confessing to you. Holy shit. Maybe Natsuki was right when she said you were oblivious to the obvious.</p><p>“I would love it if you became my girlfriend.” He finishes with a nod to himself, like he was confirming that was all he had to say.</p><p>Your mind worked overtime to process the information that was thrown at you. An awkward sort of silence enveloped the both of you as you consider him. Sweeping your eyes down his form, he was tall, toned and conventionally attractive. He was also in the top class alongside you and Kenjirou, so his grades weren’t too bad. To top it all off, he was an athlete aspiring to join the national basketball league.</p><p>All things considered, he was a catch and yet… You felt nothing when you saw him. Even as he poured his heart out, you drew blanks. There was no spark, no heat, that appeared in the moments you shared with him. You knew your heart wasn’t into him, as much as you forced it to, you could barely summon up an erratic beat.</p><p>Formulating a polite way to turn him down, loud footsteps making their way down the staircase interrupt you. Glancing up, your heart skips a beat at seeing the absolute last person you ever wanted to stumble upon on what could possibly be the most awkward moment of your life.</p><p>With Ichirou’s back towards him, he didn’t notice the murderous aura exuding from Kenjirou as he drew closer. His fierce glare locked onto you over Ichirou’s shoulder, freezing you in place. Noticing your attention focused over his shoulder, Ichirou glanced over his shoulder to greet the newcomer, only to be immediately cut down.</p><p>“You,” Kenjirou flicks his eyes towards Ichirou. “Leave us.”</p><p>“What the –“</p><p>You’ve never seen Shirabu this worked up and you could see this ending in blood shed if you didn’t interfere. You draw Ichirou’s attention yourself by placing a hand on his arm in a pacifying manner.</p><p>“Look, we have some stuff to talk about. I’ll give you my response after I’m done here, okay?”</p><p>He nods and shoots Shirabu a nasty look that rolls off of him like water off a swan’s back. Reluctantly, Ichirou tears himself away from you and gives you a smile. “I’ll be in my room, come stop by.”</p><p>“Sure, see you later.”</p><p>Kenjirou scoffs at your peppy tone, walking down and crossing the distance between you two after Ichirou leaves. Arms crossed over his chest, Shirabu looked imposing as ever. That didn’t stop you from tearing into him, though.</p><p>“Who the hell do you think you are? I was in the middle of something.” You seethe, not giving him a single inch, holding strong as he gets closer.</p><p>“Does it ever get tiring being a bitch all the time?” He sneers, forcing you to take a step back as he invades your personal space and gets in your face.</p><p>“What the hell are you on about? First you stare at me all day for no reason and now you insult me for no reason!” You throw your hands in the air, exasperated.</p><p>The atmosphere becomes electric as he meets your fuming with a scowl. You shake your head at him.</p><p>“No, you don’t get to barge in and be a dick when I’m talking to a genuinely nice guy.”</p><p>“He’s acting nice to get into your skirt.” He states, taking another step forward. Kenjirou doesn’t know if you’re either being purposely obtuse to anger him or you truly were oblivious. He couldn’t decide which was worse.</p><p>“Even if he was, it’s not your place to dictate who I can talk to.” You bite back. The cool wall of concrete meets your back as you step back, startling you out of the anger clouding your mind.</p><p>Swallowing thickly, you try to brush him off, not liking his unpredictable mood right now. “I don’t have time for this, Shirabu. I’m going now, enjoy being bitter all alone.”</p><p>Kenjirou despises when people dismiss him, so when you do the same it absolutely enraged him. Snatching you back by the shoulder, he shoves you against the wall. Pressing his chest against your back with his arms caging you in, he doesn’t give you any opportunities to escape. He wasn’t going to let you leave until you both saw eye-to-eye on why you weren’t allowed to go running around with that bastard.</p><p>Your mind was reeling. There wasn’t a single inch of space between your bodies. You could feel the heat he emitted through the layers of your clothes and the smell of his cologne fogged your mind. His presence was all encompassing.</p><p>“You’re not going to that bastard’s room.” Shirabu growls into your ear.</p><p>You resist the urge to grind back into him, needing to establish that you weren’t a slave to your desires.</p><p>“It’s cute that you think you can stop me.” You breathe.</p><p>“No. What’s cute is that you think I would let what’s mine go fuck another man.”</p><p>Your mind is wiped blank at his words, and like the ways he’s done it before. You had to have misheard him. Not in a millennia would you have ever anticipated those words from Shirabu of all people.</p><p>Kenjirou feels you stiffen in his grasp, so he takes the opportunity to press his hardening length into your ass. Grabbing your earlobe by his teeth, tugs on it once, twice, before releasing it. “Maybe I should remind you that you belong to me.”</p><p>“What?” You ask faintly, head spinning from the sudden lack of blood supply and the rapid change in atmosphere.</p><p>He hums into your ear, hands squeezing at your waist. Twirling you around, Kenjirou thought it best to do this face to face.</p><p>“You think I would fuck you twice without being interested in the slightest?” He scoffs. “Looks like a smartass can be dumb as shit sometimes.”</p><p>What Kenjirou fails to mention was that this was only a recent revelation. Your dumbfounded face at his claim, was worth its weight in gold, Kenjirou determines.</p><p>The world simultaneously froze and sped up around you as your mind tries to comprehend the significance of his words.</p><p>For the first time in your life, words evaded you. You were absolutely speechless at the second spontaneous confession of the day – if it could even be called that. In true Shirabu Kenjirou fashion, he managed to weave in an insult whilst revealing the barest hint of vulnerability.</p><p>Shirabu’s piercing look tore through your defences and left you bereft of any comfort as he barged through those walls you worked tirelessly to assemble. In less than half a year, Shirabu had managed to turn your life upside down, whether he intended it or not. You were never going to be the same person after your first encounter with him.</p><p>Frustrated at the words slipping from your grasp, misting between your frantic fingers, you decide to answer him in a way that couldn’t possibly be misinterpreted.</p><p>Closing what little space that remained between your bodies, your arms snake around his neck and pulled his stunned face towards yours.</p><p>Lips sliding against one another, this kiss was nothing like the previous ones you’ve shared. While it still possessed the same level of passion, it lacked the characteristic ferocity. A new element of tenderness that had your toes curling replaced it.</p><p>His shoulders remain tense for a few heart beats until lost himself in the softness of your lips. The itch to lick into your mouth and <em>suck</em> until you whimpered under the pressure was still there, but Kenjirou was forced to admit to himself that he was enjoying this just as much.</p><p>Lungs burning with the need for oxygen, you catch his bottom lip with your teeth and give it a tug before placing some distance between your faces. Shirabu’s eyes widened at the action, to which you smiled back cheekily.</p><p>He doesn’t allow you a break, immediately swooping down and catching your lips again. Showing you just how much you affected him. This time he does run his tongue along the seam of your lips. It was more of a curtesy, really, as he didn’t wait for you to open before he forced it between your teeth.</p><p>You groan at the rapidly building intensity of the kiss. Warm hands gliding down your sides, Kenjirou lifts your leg and wraps it around his waist and slots himself even closer to you. If it weren’t for the layers separating you, his member would be brushing against your folds. That had heat flushing your cheeks and blood rushing towards your core.</p><p>The hard slab of concrete supporting your back serves as a reminder of where you were making out with Shirabu.</p><p>You push your hands against his chest and forcefully break the kiss.</p><p>“I am not having sex in the stairwell.” You spit, tugging at his hand pinning your thigh to his side.   </p><p>“Well look at who suddenly became a prude.” He retorts. Picking up the hint, he releases your thigh and give you some breathing room to compose yourself.</p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p>Arousal sits heavy in your gut as you attempt to straighten out your skirt and hair. Shirabu looks unimpressed with your fussing, not even attempting to fix his own askew uniform, choosing to tuck his hands in his pockets instead.</p><p>“It echoes in here and people can walk in on us.” You reason. You mentally flick through a catalogue of locations that you could move this two-person party to, but they were either locked up for the day or would be populated by people right now. You frown. “We can’t go to my room. My roommate is packing as we speak.”</p><p>A quit hush takes the reigns and cools off the heat rising off of your bodies. Kenjirou considers offering inviting you over to the only safe haven he has in the school. The one where even Taichi has been invited over only a handful of times. He was also coming up with blanks of places to use, especially with the plans he has in mind for you, so he was left with no choice.</p><p>“We can use mine. My roommate left this morning.” He provides.</p><p>What a fortunate stroke of luck. Nodding, you snatched his hand and yanked him down the stairwell. This the most helpful he’s ever been towards you and you weren’t one to waste that, even if it came from what you swore was the devil-incarnate.</p><p>Rushing across campus, you both sneak through highly populated areas and avoid getting spotted walking into the boy dormitory together. Yes, high school was ending, but that did not mean that you wanted your reputation reduced to cinders by the mouths of your juniors.</p><p>Shirabu shoves you inside as soon as his door swings open, not trusting that the guys on the floor would scent your perfume on the air and seek you out like wild animals. You yelp as you careen into the room, nearly falling to your knees if it weren’t for the wall you clutched onto.</p><p>Locking the door shut, he turns and toes off his shoes, catching you leaning against the wall. Kenjirou snorts as he strides past and leans against the empty desk as you righten yourself.</p><p>“Don’t be a dick.” You huff, tossing your bag beside the bare bed to the left of the room.</p><p>“Don’t try act like it doesn’t turn you on.” His lips pull up to the side as you pause stripping off your school cardigan to give him a glare.</p><p>“Too bad your actual dick isn’t as big as your ego.” It was a low blow, sure, but you honestly didn’t care. In the end it had its desired effect, popping his superiority complex like a bubble.</p><p>You weren’t prepared in the slightest for him march over and push you to your knees with the strength he kept concealed. Startled, you didn’t fight against the motion. A shooting pain snakes up your legs as your knees hit the worn carpet with a dull <em>‘thud’</em>.</p><p>Even with the anger burning through his veins, Kenjirou let his hand gently sift through your soft strands, while his other works at the buttons of his pants. The sight of you on your knees, looking up at him in a state of shock was glorious. Kenjirou decided that if he had his way, that’s where you would stay for the rest of eternity.</p><p>But he had much more pressing matters at hand to give that wish any more thought. Such as his hardening member straining against the fabric of his underwear. Pulling his bottoms down with one hand in one move was difficult, but not impossible, and was worth the relief he felt at his member springing free.</p><p>“I’m going to make you choke on those words.” His tone was sharp enough to cut stone, but that doesn’t deter you.</p><p>“You sure can try.” You tossed another rocket at the buzzing wasp nest that was Shirabu’s ego with a grin, absolutely no remorse to be found.</p><p>Kenjirou was nowhere near as amused as you. Using the grip on your hair, he guides you towards his rigid length. The pink tip smeared precum across your cheek as you turn your head to the side.</p><p>“Don’t be a fucking brat.” He hisses, sharply tugging your hair and forcing you rise on your knees to relieve the pressure.</p><p>Seizing your chin with his free hand, he forces your head forward once again. His tip sits heavy on your bottom lip as you refuse to open up, doing it solely for purpose of pissing off the irritable setter even more. Fed up with your attitude, he digs his fingers into your jaw and pries your mouth open by force and shoves himself inside your mouth.</p><p>You nearly gag as he continues sliding in, tip already nearing the back of your throat. And kept it kept going. God, he felt much bigger in your mouth, something you didn’t anticipate. Lips stretching over his girth, your jaw already ached, and he just barely begun.</p><p>The sight of your pink lips wrapped around him, struggling to take the entirety of it was a head-trip for Kenjirou.</p><p>Feeling his dick twitch in your mouth, you looked up to be met with dangerous look. It was the same look he gave you before reducing you to tears in the storage room.</p><p>The sound of his laughter, low and cruel, vibrates the air as he watches you struggle to take him to the root, trying and failing to stop yourself from gagging as he hits the back of your throat.</p><p>Hot humiliation wells up at the noise. You have his cock in your mouth and he laughs at you? You were torn between getting up, walking out, and wanting to make him choke on his laughter.</p><p>Forcing another inch of himself down your tight throat, the sound of his breath hitching was all that you needed for the latter option to win.</p><p>Seeing you try your hardest to deepthroat him, he feels pity towards you for the first time ever. Taking it upon himself, from the kindness he reserved for very few people, he lends you a helping hand. Placing them on the sides of your head, deft fingers thread through your silky hair, ensuring a solid grip on your skull.</p><p>At the curious eyes peering up at him through sweeping eyelashes, he gives you a smile. By all means it wasn’t like the soft ones Ichirou gave you, nor was it the usual twisted ones Shirabu gives you when you taste defeat. No, this smile laid in the dead man’s land between those polar opposites.</p><p>“Open your jaw wider. I’m going to show you how to take cock like a good little whore.”</p><p>With that, his hands press against your head and push your mouth down the rest of his length. Lips kissing his pelvic bone, you choked on his length. Fighting against his grip, you jerk back and let his dick slip out as you cough and splutter.</p><p>Not giving you the opportunity to catch your breath, his cockhead smears precum and spit on your mouth as he prods you with it. You narrow your eyes at his impatience, to which he meets with a raised brow.</p><p>“You’re such a dick.” You say roughly, voice already ruined from that little stunt of his.</p><p>“Shut up and keep your mouth open.”</p><p>You shiver at the demand and begrudgingly open your mouth, sticking your tongue out. Pleased at your obedience, he places his length on your tongue and glides along the pink muscle. Taking it much slower this time, in one smooth languid roll of his hips, his cock is yet again engulfed by the wet cavern of your mouth.</p><p>A feral grin overtakes his face as you whine around the mouthful, still struggling to not gag even with his considerate pace. Well, if you were going to complain anyway he was going to give you something to whine over.</p><p>Ripping your head back by the hair, he forcibly impales you on his hard length repeatedly, ignoring your panicked eyes seeking his attention. In and out, Kenjirou uses your mouth as his own personal fuck toy.</p><p>The panic lasted for all a moment until lust takes over the wheel. You had absolutely no control of the situation, unable to do nothing but dig your nails into his thighs, hanging on tight for the ride he was taking you on. He had reduced you to nothing but a means to get pleasure from and the fuck-up thought turned you on even more.</p><p>“Good to know that there’s a good use for that mouth of yours after all.” He groans as you give a slight suck as he slides out.</p><p>Wet smacking sounds saturate the atmosphere as he fucks your mouth. The bitter salty taste of his precum becomes stronger as more and more leaked from his tip, rubbing it into your tongue with every thrust.</p><p>Shirabu enveloped each and every one of your senses. You couldn’t summon up righteous anger at being used, fingers slipping south and dipping into your soaked panties. Not caring for playing around, you slick them up and pushed two fingers inside all at once. Pumping them in and out at the same pace as Shirabu’s dick, you could almost pretend your fingers were enough to bring you to completion.</p><p>The motion of your hand moving frantically beneath your skirt caught Kenjirou’s attention and had the ball of heat in his gut combust. Ramming himself down your throat one last time, your sore throat milks him as you try to swallow the cum hitting the back with a force that caused tears to well up. Golden eyes roll into the back of his head as he keeps cumming in your waiting mouth.</p><p>Curling your fingers inside, you moan around his throbbing length as the last spurt rolls down the back off your throat. You dutifully swallow every drop without him asking, knowing it was worth the face he makes as your mouth stays connected to his cock by a thin strand on cum and spit as he pulls out.</p><p>You break the string by licking your lips. His nostrils flare at the action. Already, Kenjirou can feel his softening dick pulse weakly.</p><p>Knowing it’ll take a while before he was able to get hard again, the throbbing of your knees spurred you to get up. Pulling your fingers out, you place your clean hand on the floor to steady yourself as you rise on unsteady legs.</p><p>Kenjirou didn’t even attempt to help you, passively watching as you rise to a crouch and collapse backwards onto his bed and rub sorely at your red knees. At this angle, the wet spot growing in your panties was all that he could see other than your heaving chest. He strips off his shirt before joining you in bed, not wanting it to get even more wrinkled than it already was.</p><p>It was hard trying to catch your breath with a sore throat, you find out as you pant. Wrapped up in catching your breath, rough hands surprise you as they pick you up and position you properly on the bed, giving Shirabu room join.</p><p>Without speaking, he strips you of your skirt, hands hesitating over your panties for a breath before throwing them on the pile growing on the floor.</p><p>“You’re not going to steal those ones. I paid a lot for them.” You say, hoarse voice sounding foreign to your own ears.</p><p>“Who says I took the others?” He retorts, forcing you to lift up as he pulls your shirt over your head.</p><p>You huff through your nose.</p><p>“They were so cute. They’re wasted on your unappreciative ass” You complain, pouting at him.</p><p>His body hovers yours, hands position beside your head as he cages you in.</p><p>He hums noncommittally. “Just like you, they’re mine now.”</p><p>Heart rate picking up again, it took every ounce of control to not shiver at his dominating tone.</p><p>“You haven’t earnt the privilege.” You say, referring to both the underwear and yourself. Your eyes flit down to his lips without permission as he dips down.</p><p>He catches this and smirks at you. He has you exactly where he wanted you.</p><p>“I’d say fucking you into a crying mess was enough. My little bitch is so greedy to want more.” He clicks his tongue whilst shaking his head, acting as if you were a selfish child demanding more sugar.</p><p>This time you do shiver at his words. If your past-self saw you getting turned on by Shirabu insulting you, she’d probably gut-punch you. Then again, she was the same person that didn’t understand the thrill of exhilaration she felt every time Shirabu slammed his hands on your desk wasn’t exactly innocent, so she had no say on the current situation.</p><p>“That doesn’t mean that I’m yours.” You rebuke, because in reality you weren’t his. Not once did Shirabu strike you as the relationship-type, so this whole situation is foreign territory.</p><p>His hand flies up and grips your chin, pressing your head back into the sheets as his other hand slots itself over your throat, loosely holding it. The silent warning has your breath catching as he silently seethes above you.</p><p>“You’re mine.” His tone leaves no room for argument. Like a god, his word becomes mortal law, one you had no power to retaliate against. You clench down on nothing as he hand tightens around your throat, applying just enough pressure for blood to go rushing southwards. Sensing your arousal, he releases you and skims his fingers down the valley between your breasts.</p><p>“After tonight, you won’t be able to refuse it. I’m going to make sure every single one of those bastards knows who you belong to.”</p><p>The promise places your hopes high. Based off of the past, Shirabu will do everything in his power to make good on it.</p><p>His hands trace along the bottom of your bra, snaking around your back to fiddle at the clasp. Lifting yourself up, you offered no assistance as he fought against the stubborn thing. As petty as it was, you were a little smug as he grew frustrated with it.</p><p>Finally unhooking it, he flings it across the room and instantly attaches his mouth to the delicate skin revealed. You arched up as he mouths along the mound in his hand, while his other hand rolls the pert bud between deft fingers. He trades places and gives the other side of your chest the same amount of attention. Satisfied with the marks blooming on your skin, he moves his attention southwards.</p><p>You jump at the stroke he gives your folds.</p><p>“This,” he presses his fingers against your entrance, “is mine and mine alone.”</p><p>With that said, two fingers are inserted into you. A shout is lost in your chest as he starts stretching you out, noticing the way your walls easily gave against his scissoring – becoming malleable from your arousal. Juices dripped out and coated his fingers in a viscous coat as you fist the sheets and swallow back loud moans.</p><p>The feel of his heavy cock throbbing with the need to be inside reminds him of the agenda after he became side-tracked with your breathy moans. Sitting up, he positions your legs around his hips and pulls you down the bed.</p><p>You hold your breath as he smears your slick over his cock with two pumps and pops the tip in. You waited for him to start thrusting away and make good on his promise. He instead collects your wrists with one hand and pins them above your head.</p><p>“You’re mine.” He says one final time before he slide his length into you, inch by excruciating inch.</p><p>A short eternity had passed as he observes your hole slowly engulf his engorged member. He swallows thickly as you pulse around him, encouraging him to stuff you full.</p><p><em>“Hng.”</em> You bite your lip and spread your legs wider, letting him go in deeper. Your walls flutter around his hot length piercing  into you as his pelvis fits snug against yours.</p><p>Kenjirou’s hand fists the sheets, resisting the temptation to start fucking you like an animal, just like you wanted. No, this was a punishment for thinking of being with another man.</p><p>“I could spend all day like his, inside of your tight little hole.” He talks into the column of your throat. You could feel his lips move along your skin as he grins at your walls tightening around him at the thought.</p><p>“You like that, huh? Reduced to nothing but my personal cock sleeve.”  He lets the words hang in the air, letting you taste them and grow addicted to the idea before knocking it all down.</p><p>“It’s a shame that you’re too impatient for that.” You whine, needing his hips to <em>really</em> start moving.</p><p>Loving how needy you were, he gives into the innate need to fuck your greedy hole. Hips snapping back, he sheaths himself back inside you quicker then your mind could comprehend and lets loose the fury that’s been building within him since seeing you with another man.</p><p>Hungry lips bite and suck at your neck, uncaring that the graduation ceremony was tomorrow. The marks would serve as the perfect reminder to both you and that motherfucker who you truly belonged to. He digs his teeth into the soft skin harder, making you gasp and strain against his grip.</p><p>“Do you think that bastard could fuck you like this?” He demands, using the hold on your hip to tilt your hips upwards to hit a spot that that your vision darken at the edges.</p><p>You whimper, choking on words that rushed up to assure him that you never planned on fucking Ichirou. Hell, you were going to turn him down and go grab some ice cream with Natsuki. This, however, was much better than any of those plans.</p><p>“You don’t deserve my cock.” He grits out. “You shouldn’t be rewarded for flirting with him.”</p><p>The bruising force of his hips meeting yours, paired with the tight hold of your wrists had tears come to your eyes. Pleasure masks the pain of him grinding the bones of your wrists together as he breathes heavily into your ear.</p><p>“Tell me who you belong to.”</p><p>Eager to please, you gasp out his name. “<em>Shirabu</em>.”</p><p>“Scream my name, I want the whole school to know.”</p><p>Crossing your legs behind his back, your body continues to move against the sheets like the tide hugging the shore as he imprints the shape of his length deep inside of you.</p><p> Kenjirou’s dick twitches inside your warmth as he watches your eyes roll into the back of your head, obviously enjoying his fingers joining the fray and skilfully playing with your swollen bud.</p><p>Slowing his thrusts, the pace is a new form of torture for your building orgasm. It was a sharp contrast to the dizzying one he had set up before. Déjà vu of the storage room hit you at the thought. If he edges you like he did that night, you were going to lose your ever-loving mind.</p><p>“Who. Do. You. Belong. To?” Each word is punctuated with a roll of his hips, thumb simultaneously pressing down on your clit.</p><p>Starbursts explode over the backs of your eyelids as you squeeze them shut. The heat in your abdomen coils tighter and tighter and you knew it wouldn’t be long before you peaked. Knowing that he would make good on edging you until you said it, you didn’t think twice about submitting to his desire.</p><p>“You.” You moan out, using what remained of your wit to answer him earnestly.</p><p>“Say my name, bitch.” He demands, stopping his movements altogether. Your eyes fly open, feeling frantic at losing the momentum of your cresting orgasm, you clutch at his biceps.</p><p>“Kenjirou!” You shout, voice cracking at the edges. “I belong to Shirabu Kenjirou!”</p><p>Satisfied with your response, he resumes the pace he started with. Ruthlessly driving into you while his fingers continue to abuse your clit, your orgasm blindsided you.</p><p>He fucks you through your mind-shattering orgasm, groaning at how tight you are. Kenjirou wasn’t far behind you, only a few strokes away before the heat growing inside of him coalesced in the blink of an eye. Shoving himself in deep, he feels you weakly flutter around him as he spills into you.</p><p>Slumping down onto his elbows, he avoids crushing you with his weight as you struggle to collect the fragments of your coherency. He lays his head against the crook of your neck, panting hot breaths against your sweaty skin, making you shiver.</p><p>“You know that makes you mine, as well.” Your voice is rough, but the words are as soft as satin to Kenjirou’s ears.</p><p>He draws back and gives you a smirk before catching your lips in a long, languid kiss. Actions doing all the speaking for him.</p><p>The kiss was tender in all the ways Shirabu wasn’t, turning your fragile mind turning to mush. It was a refreshing change from his usual intensity. You could see yourself getting used to this.</p><p>After a few minutes of lazily making out, Kenjirou pulls his softening cock out of your abused hole and sits back to watch his seed drip from you.</p><p>“I could get used to that.”</p><p>“I can’t.” You grimace. The feeling of him leaking out of you was weirdly pleasurable, but disgust soon sets in as it dries into a sticky mess on your thighs.</p><p>Kenjirou brings his hand up and swirls his fingers through the mess, trailing them along your inner thigh. You shiver as his wondering fingers get close to your twitching hole and leaves you wanting as he draws away and gets out of the bed altogether.</p><p>“I’m taking a shower.”</p><p>It was an asshole move to pull after cumming inside you, but you let him go without complaint. Rolling to your side, you take the time to admire the muscles of his back and thighs that engage has be pulls clean clothes from his drawers and walks towards the bathroom door.</p><p>He pauses there, hand on the doorframe as he looks at you still spread out on his bed over his shoulder.</p><p>“You should join me.”</p><p>As enticing as the offer was, the empty boxes sitting in your room weighed heavy in your mind. You pout as you remember that yes you did have responsibilities and that life did not stop for you to get your guts re-arranged.</p><p>“Thanks, but I have to go finish packing.” You reluctantly decline.</p><p>He shrugs, not at all bothered by your refusal. “Suit yourself.”</p><p>The door clicks shut and leaves you victim to your aching body, no longer distracted by his ridiculously toned body. Rolling out of bed with a groan, you grab the box of tissues sitting on his bedside and start cleaning up the mess he left behind.</p><p>Your thoughts wonder as you chuck the dirty tissues in the bin and begin to gather your clothes and get dressed. You hear the sound of water rushing inside the bathroom and can’t help the longing feeling to join him.</p><p>It was evident that you had no self-control when it came to Shirabu. You could practically feel a timer click down in your head on how long it would take you to say <em>‘fuck it’</em> and give in.</p><p>Hurriedly, you fetch your bag and a glimpse of purple peeking out of the bag sitting next to yours stops you from running out of his room. Curious, you pull it out and find that it was his volleyball jersey.</p><p>You eye the shirt with a wicked gleam. This is the perfect revenge for your stolen underwear. It wasn’t like he needed to wear it anymore, so what was the harm? You reason to yourself, already tucking it away in your bag it be examined closer when you were in the safety of your own room.</p><p>Retrieving your panties does strike your mind as you turn to leave, but you dismiss it. Shirabu can consider them a farewell gift if he hasn’t already packed them away.</p><p>You walk back to your room self-satisfied with the turn of events and proud of the prize hidden in your bag.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The graduation ceremony was long, tedious, and a tad too warm to be comfortable in the plastic seats wearing your school blazer during midday in spring. The heartfelt speeches and platitudes were thanked with applause and walking up to receive your certificate honestly couldn’t have come soon enough.</p><p>The moment the last words left the principle’s thin lips, people started filing outside for some fresh air. Laughter and sobs ring out as you weaved through teary farewells between close friends and the playful teasing of a boy who you saw trip up the stairs.</p><p>You mentally push away the thought of finding Shirabu as your eyes seek out Natsuki’s familiar figure. As odd as it was, the radio silence since last night was somewhat of a blessing. When you saw the marks he left on your neck, a homicidal rage shook your hands. A frantic text to Natsuki, begging her to help you, solved the issue of being the brunt of raised eyebrows by your peers, teachers, and parents alike while you received your certificate.</p><p>Natsuki arrived this morning like an angel dressed in purple plaid and white, make-up bag in hand and an all-knowing look in place. It went unsaid who gave you the marks and you were thankful that she didn’t give you shit for disappearing last night and turning up with colourful bruises on your neck. Covering his handiwork was a two-man job and involved your combined knowledge on colour theory to cover up, so to say that weren’t pleased with him was putting it politely.</p><p>Even now, standing in the spot Natsuki told you meet at, your hand goes to tug the collar up, not entirely trusting the makeup to not expose your dirty secret. Heavy footfalls sound from behind. Assuming it’s Natsuki trying and failing to sneak up on you for the last time, you stand there and act oblivious to her approach.</p><p>A large hand wraps around you shoulder, whirling you around to face what was most definitely <em>not</em> Natsuki.</p><p>“You bitch.”</p><p>You cheerily grin at him in response to the bloodlust he exuded.</p><p>“Why it’s wonderful to see you too, <em>Kenjirou</em>.”</p><p>Flushing at the use of his given name, his eyes dart around to make sure no one overheard you. Seeing no one paying attention, he keeps his voice low as he glares at you, eyes looking like molten gold in the sunlight.</p><p>“I needed my uniform for the team’s farewell this morning.” His words are short and bathe you in the glorious glow of pissing him off.</p><p>Noticing your lack of remorse, he pulls you into his chest, warm breath caressing your ear.</p><p>“If you don’t think I won’t punish you for stealing it, you’re dead wrong.”</p><p>Swallowing down the exhilaration that filed you at his words, you place your hands on his chest and tilt your head to speak directly into his ear.</p><p>“Karma’s a bitch, huh?”</p><p>Loud laughter shatters the moment like a hammer. Jumping a part like you were caught in the act, Natsuki stands to the side and watches your flushed faces with an amused expression.</p><p>“Ah, to be young and in love!” She sighs gustily, elbowing Shirabu’s tall friend in the side.</p><p>“Took you long enough.” Taichi drawls, usually deadpan expression traded for the barest hint of upturned lips.</p><p>Cue the two of you standing there blushing as Taichi and Natsuki join forces to needle the both of you for being oblivious idiots. After they stopped getting a rise out of the two of you, they turned to patting themselves on the back for setting the new couple up.</p><p>While Kenjirou stands there with furrowed brows, interjecting his denial every time Taichi talked about Shirabu. As Taichi talks about Shirabu sulking when you ignore him, you stand there and laugh as Taichi airs Shirabu’s dirty laundry like he was reading the weather report.</p><p>“Alright, we’ll leave you two alone.” Natsuki and Taichi wave goodbye after they wrap up embarrassing the both of you and made you swear to stay in touch and to not get into trouble.</p><p>The excitement of the day fades into an exhausted-type of happiness. It took you three years to finally finish it all, but you didn’t come out of it unchanged.</p><p>“Here.” Shirabu’s voice pulls you back to reality. He stands in front of you with his closed fist held out towards you with an expectant look.</p><p>Confused, you held your out-stretched hand underneath it. A million plausible ideas of what he held flew through your mind as he releases it. A single golden button lands in your hand, containing the warmth of his hand and glinting sunlight off of its polished surface.</p><p>The confusion is wiped off of your face as you glance towards his blazer and find the second button missing. An embarrassing rush of elation fills you at the cliché tradition.</p><p>“Aw, Shirabu, I didn’t know you liked me <em>that</em> much.” You tease, tucking the treasured item away in your breast pocket and flashing him a wide smile in thanks.</p><p>His heart skips a beat at the genuine smile you give him, robbing him of his usual wit. This was all the evidence he needed to know that you had somehow managed to steal his heart with rapid-fire quips and prideful boasting somewhere during the tumultuous years you’ve spent together.</p><p>And he wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone that showed interest in this. I never planned on writing more chapters, but I hope the ending is satisfying.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made Shirabu a dick but I made reader a bitch towards him and he strikes me as the type to hate stuck up people...</p><p>The sex scene depicted is purely fictional, so STIs and all the fun stuff that comes with unprotected sex wasn’t considered by the characters, so please for your own safety use a condom and practice safe sex!! </p><p>Fun fact: when I had to learn about Einstein’s thought experiments, I really hated it. Physics literally made me hate Einstein, I wholly respect the guy but hated him for all his thought experiments.</p><p>Critiques, Comments &amp; Kudos are always appreciated!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>